


Summoners in Runeterra

by AzumiGaiden



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Almost Sex, Angst, Angst and Drama, Developing Relationship, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, NSFW, Partnership, Reader Insert, Romance, Runeterra, Shounen-ai, Teasing, male-male friendship, mature - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: You and your champion, what might happen to leave your routine change for just a little bit between the matches in this world of League of Legends.Characters here portrayed belongs to Riot Games---------------------------------Because of my burn out and another stuff going on I'm dropping the requests from here. I'm sorry and thank you for those who had made the requests.Regards
Relationships: Darius/Reader, Pyke/Reader, Sett (League of Legends)/Reader, Shen/Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Reader, Will have more as more requests are made, Yasuo (League of Legends)/Reader, Zed (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 119
Kudos: 216





	1. Zed – Your Game (of Teasing)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I decided to starts this series for a friend of mine as also to keep myself busy on this quarantine, featuring the champions with the Summoners. A very indulgent one, I might say and if you will. You choose how will be the Summoner you want to be and the Champion.
> 
> For the sake of things I’ll put some rules:
> 
> \- Not writing for children characters, beastly or inhuman like characters (like Twitch, Warwick, Urgot, Ivern, Bard, Blitzcrank, Orianna and etc, the Vastayans are fine) or the Yordles (they’re kind of children like for me these champions).  
> \- I write NSFW and SFW (except gore, death or any other extreme situations you might think).  
> \- I’m personally not into writing F/F relationships, so if you want something really indulgent it will come while writing for male champions.  
> \- I'm not writing fanfics for unreleased champions. To little of background has been revealed of them so I prefer to not assume things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So set the boundaries, I decided to start with the first part with Zed with an unspecified female, over 25 years old Reader!F with female body per say. I’ve been listening a music on replay so it’s from the inspiration got. The music in question is “Your Game” by REYKO.

Playing League of Legends is quite an experience and a long journey for you, even more into knowing that you can enter the world of Runeterra and being able to interact with the Champions, flesh and bones, close as possible of them. At the time you started you didn’t give enough attention to certain Champions because it was too much to take at the moment however the majority you played some times.

Zed entered in such category. The hiding of his features and the metallic deep voice coming from the recesses of his helmet, the mystery that surrounding him keep you enough interested. You weren’t exactly good into managing the Master of Shadows on the proxy war so to prevent more discomfort and despise form such important and deadly figure you decided to play when necessary.

It changed a little when his star pupil and heir of the Shadows, Shieda Kayn, appeared three years ago.

Like Zed you played with Kayn but didn’t understand too much of his mechanics, also putting him aside but never forgetting his presence. Things changed when the Odyssey event arrived and you got so fascinated with Kayn as an intergalactic ‘villain’ that you started to truly work and understand the young man better, to the point that you self-proclaimed him as your main champion. It was on this very moment you took taste in understanding Kayn’s a story and, consequently, Zed’s as the order he masters. A year later would be released the Galaxy Slayer skin for the Master of Shadows and then finally one of the big mysteries around such famous champion would be revealed: his face.

White hair pushed up and back, pinkish hue for skin and eyes, full lips, high cheek bones adorned with the golden material of Ora, a straight nose and angular jaw, his upper torso nude and showing the purplish tattoos as also more of the Ora on his skin. It curls over the huge muscles of his ripped torso and arms.

You should not be interested by a Champion with such amount of skin displayed but it was exactly what got your eyes over him (and also as Kayn’s, if you’re being thoroughly true). To be more direct it was his beautiful face, making you wonder if this may be his normal looks without all of the Ora stuff.

Then you started to switch between both Champions; with Kayn you were more comfortable so you used him on ranked games and with Zed you used on normal games. The less pressure is in the matches, the less you would disappoint the Master of Shadows.

You wondered why you would be comfortable with pupil and not with the master after such long time sharing victories and defeats in those proxy wars. Maybe because his shutting in and cold personality. He doesn’t need to speak to demands respect. Then it’s what you give to him.

Until in a moment a funny situation happened.

While winning matches on ranked games you were so happy about your steady climbing that you needed to exteriorize in some way, so you celebrated by running to Kayn and jumping onto the taller man and kissing him on his cheek. On the first time it got him by surprise, his arms closing instinctively around you. Upon realizing what you did your eyes widens and you try to scramble off and get some dignity back at such thing. Kayn had none of it, his arms tightening and a huge smile plastered on his face. Seeing that he accepted it you curls your arms around his neck, squeezing the man on your hold. This continued through the other matches so it becomes a normal ritual for you both.

In a certain match you’d chosen the jungle position as normally however the summoner which was on mid lane, in the moment of despair didn’t choose the correct champion, picking Rengar. You asked to trade your position of jungle to mid, since you’re in the last pick so then you could make the correct choice and probably save the match. Changes accepted you pick Zed, your hands in the moment already sweating, dreading what might happen or he even might think with you if you fail.

 _\- “The unseen blade is the deadliest.”_ – This is the phrase that you hear while picking him, already warming yourself up to hear him speaking through your mind connection with the champion. Despite everything he spoke little, his voice directly on your ears, suggesting what you should do or not through the matches. Quite different from Kayn, in which you’d to practically tame the man to do what you say and not what he wishes.

\- “Greeting, Master Zed. I apologize to have to summon you in such haste.”

\- _“Greetings, summoner.”_ – His deeper voice is heard, making you even more nervous at the cold and neutral tone of his. – _“I understand that someone had made a wrong decision so naturally you would improvise.”_

\- “I hope I can manage it at best.”

\- _“For your benefit you have to. I don’t accept failures.”_

\- “I know you don’t.” – A chuckle is received as your answer. You concentrate after the brief exchange, trying to think the best course of action since this is a ranked game.

As middle laner you do roaming a lot in the map, catching some easy kills on early game. It starts to complicate when you see that the enemy top laner, Fiora, starts to feed himself over your ally top, Illaoi. In some point of mid game you help the jungler to gank the top, earning the Shut Down for Illaoi and maybe balancing the game in favor for your team.

The game gets particularly hard when the team fights happens, knowing that at this point the enemy mid, a Lux, had made Zhonya and you can’t use your combo with ultimate on her, you had to turn it to the ad carry, Caitlyn. The problem is trespass the wall that the feeded Fiora can make on the front. Your team adapts, pursuing the objectives, towers and some pick-offs instead of pushing team fights. The best thing your team has is the Yuumi support, every time that an fights would happen she would jump to the priestess the champion would become immortal, even making some trouble to Fiora deal with. After 41 minutes of match, the fire soul of the dragon and the third baron you guys succeed to rush and end the game at once. When the enemy nexus is destroyed and the victory status appears a collective tired sigh is heard from all of your ally summoners as also as you. Then you hear Zed’s complementing you from the mental link and then shouts of win and thanks you from the fellow allies.

Above the thrill of victory you quickly run to the hall which the champions and summoners meet after a match, on a routine your legs run to give your special celebration. As soon you reach your champion you jump on him and squeeze your limbs, hugging said person tight.

– “What are you doing?”

The metallic and deep voice coming from the person on your hold make your eyes instantly widen and then you quickly move a little away to look at said person’s face, in which you remember that you didn’t played with Kayn this time and yes Zed. You just applied automatically your and Kayn’s celebrating ritual to his master while thinking that the person was the Shadow Assassin.

You feel cold and after hot in quick succession, fearing for whatever repercussion that might happens at such sudden touch to the Master of Shadows – “I-I’m sorry. I’m so accustomed to do it with your pupil that I forgot this time is you and not him.”

His masked face rises a little to gaze at you, unexpectedly with you still clutching on his body. - “We spent almost one hour in what is similar of a mental connection, guiding me through victory in such strenuous match and, in the expanse of two minutes of getting out of that room to here, you forgot that I’m me and not my pupil?” – His inquisition is tinted with sarcasm.

You didn’t know how to reply to that.

In amidst of your confusion and growing embarrassment you could look better at his masked face, realizing that in fact the reddish hues coming from the eye space are in fact some sort of protective red lens. If you force your gaze you could see some semblance of his eyes through it. - “Well, I think I should…” - Suddenly you felt your butt touching a flat surface, in which you see that you’re sitting upon a counter. Then you realized that Zed had walked with you on his arms many meters until reaching the other side of the room and putting you on said surface. You were so concentrated in seeing his eyes that your forgot what was happening around. You look at one side and see his gloved hand grabbing gently your outer thigh, the metallic and pointed fingers almost digging on the flesh. You felt a little concerned at such vicious thing on such sensitive part.

\- “You should what?”

\- “I think I should leave.” – You move your limbs to get off the counter however his hand holds you in place. It confuses you and your embarrassment grows tenfold. – “Master Zed?”

\- “Yes, you should leave.” – Instead of moving himself away to give you passage he moves closer, his torso leaning a little bit over you as his masked face is getting closer of yours. – “But aren’t you forgetting something?”

You frown at it, trying your best to not pant in nervousness at his proximity. – “Forget what exactly?”

\- “You always do something after you hug my pupil. You forgot to do it with me.” – You frown even more and he points with his finger on the left side of his helmet. To be more exact, where is supposed to be his cheek…

Oh.

_Oh._

\- “You want me to kiss you?” – He kept himself silent. After seconds of some more nervousness and in his silence you conceded at that. – “O-okay, then.” – You moved your face to the silver material, your lips touching the cold metal, kissing it to after retreat. – “There.”

His silence and immobility still in place, in which he observed you and you observed him back, once again trying to see a glimpse of his eyes. After some minutes he receded, giving some needed space. – “You may leave now.”

As he retreat you felt yourself breathing better, his presence is still too much for you to handle. – “Thank you.” – You jump from the counter to the floor, and then you bow respectfully to the man. – Until next time, Master Zed.”

\- “Until then, my summoner.” – You feel his gaze glued to your back as you move as fast and casual as possible from there, trying to understand what in the hell had happened.

**-x-**

Days passes, week passes, you using Kayn on the rankeds and refusing to trade your spot in fear to have to deal with Zed and the weirdness that had left from the previous moment.

You acted like that until the first comic issue featuring the Master of Shadows releases and on the very first frames you see him without armor and the damned helmet.

To be simple and direct, the man looked damn beautiful on the drawings. His wide body isn’t product of his armor and yes, the set of big muscles the man possesses, his features very similar of you saw on the Galaxy skin. The adorable part is able to see that the master is slightly smaller than his star pupil. You find it cute, in a sense.

More than ever you wished to see if he looks similar what you have seen on the comics, even if have to deal with the nervousness while being on his presence.

You started to go mid more, always picking Zed, trying your best to manage him, wanting to win so you can give your special hug and in a struck of luck see his face. Too many losses, making you hang your head low and eyes fixed on the floor so you don’t see possible anger and disappointment auras coming from the older man.

Once again you picked the Master of Shadows, the match being particularly long however your team won, so you took the chance and run quickly to said man. Upon seeing him you run fast, your loud footsteps getting his attention moments before you jump on him, your limbs automatically closing on his figure. You felt him immobile for a few seconds to then feel his arms closing around your waist.

You didn’t dare to look at his masked face until he walks and once again deposits you on the same counter. When you feel the flat surface against your butt you slowly move yourself to face him, your eyes soon going to the red lenses and once again trying to see his eyes through it. His gloved hands again settle on your outer thighs, armored body close as possible. This time you weren’t confuse or too much nervous at being in his presence, this time you‘re deeply curious to know how he looks like without the silver helmet.

You both get looking at each other until he makes a low sound. – “You’ve been evading me.”

\- “No, I have not.”

\- “Yes, you have.” – You try to negate it but he cuts you off. – “Took you long enough to do this celebration.”

You felt baffled at his wording, nervousness rising a little bit. – “Well, I think losing might be a disappointing to you, so you may be angry with me. That’s why I didn’t get close.”

He didn’t say anything for a few moments until he sighs. – “You have no commitment besides this proxy war that I’ve to battle almost every day. You aren’t on my order, you aren’t one of my acolytes and have no obligations towards me so why do you concern over I might think of you or not?” - You get silent a few seconds, trying to digest at the apparent cold distance on his words despite of how close you both are from each other at this moment.

After few minutes with thinking of his words you raise your head and look directly at him. – “First of all, my main champion on jungle is your star pupil. Second of all, I also want to turn you my main champion on mid lane. The third and most important of all is this. At each day that passes I do admire you more and more.” – You grabs his hands, holding them with yours, looking at the large limbs. – “You’re a man with huge muscles and yet is flexible as a small cat, something I’d never seen with someone with a figure that you has. You created and order from nothing when you’d nothing. You raised a noxian child and treat him as he was your son. You’re feared and hated but also loved and admired, you’re a powerhouse. So you should explain to me why I would not care about what you think of me and my own skills?”

At this moment you waited upon his silence, waiting for his response. After long minutes his words come out lowly of from the metal. – “So forwards of you to say such things.”

You frown. - “Why forward of me? Nobody said that to you?”

\- “Not so suddenly and not so forwardly.”

\- “Probably they don’t say in fear of your dejection.”

\- “No, I don’t need people to say to know those things from my acolytes. Others say in a way to spare their lives of gain favors from me. However you’re an summoner so I don’t understand why do such thing.”

You grin a little. - “I told you, is admiration.”

\- “If you say so.”

\- “Well then, would be better to end this awkward conversation with a kiss.” – Your hands go to his mask and turn his head a little, depositing a chaste kiss on the usual spot. – “Also when you’ll show your face? It’s kind of weird to kiss metal.”

\- “I do have some conditions for this.” - He moves his head away to after his body, breaking whatever contact he’d with you. – “Summon me and win in the next match with three deaths or less and you might earn the right to see my face.”

You knew is kind of hard to do such thing, since you’d tendency to go in the middle of team fights to get the kills and is killed in the process but these words ignited a fire under your ass, which made you quickly jump off the counter and make a close fist. – “You can bet it’ll happen soon.” –At that he chuckles and disappeared in a flurry of shadows.

In the next days you summon Zed as much as you can, thriving to win with the conditions imposed by him. Sometimes you gain the conditions however lose the match, other times you win the match but don’t meet the conditions. It was getting borderline frustrating, even more as the months passes you schedule turns hectic with your own life and the time to go to the matches gets scarce. Not even talk about the new issues that come later, showing more and more of his draw face and an old love interest, Yévnai. After seeing her you consider yourself lucky to even being able to get close of Zed and hold some of his attention. The woman is beautiful and has a strong personality and you wonder if yours is enough to hold his attention.

Also in these days of not meeting the right conditions you’ve the growing sensation that the man is playing hard to get or just downright playing with you, you didn’t know for sure, so you decide to play hard to get. In the past you would jump on him and give the kiss when winning matches but know, even winning or losing you just wave at him, a smile and pass past him.

Two can play this game.

But in truth you’re getting obsessed with the ninja. You don’t want to just see his helmet off, you want the entire armor off. You want to see if the expectations which are drawn on the comics are real and very similar to the person in flesh and bones. And you’ll not stop until finding out.

**-x-**

Things were good and dandy, you doing your best to ignore the Master of Shadows while trying to meet his conditions. Once again you summoned him for the match and you almost win with the conditions. You’re so frustrated that you stomped down the rooms, not bothering to greet anyone. In amidst of your anger your steps led you to passing through shadowed halls, until the little light coming from the candles is blow out, leaving you in complete darkness. Suddenly something strong and thick curls around your torso, in which you realize is a pair of arms. It makes you scream in despair and fear. – “LET ME GO!”

You feel something covering your mouth and you wildly move under the restrain. – “Calm down, it’s me.”

The familiar voice, the same one you’ve been lately hearing through your mental connection for the past weeks speaks on your ear. You feel a sense of relief wash over your body, it sagging on the man’s hold, to the point of fall on your knees on the floor and his body follows on it. After some time regaining your state of normal breathing as heart beating you tap his hand and he remove his limb from your lips. – “One of these days you’ll literally give me a heart-attack.” - He chuckles at that. – “This isn’t funny.” - You feel the hand which was on your mouth descends and hooks on your shoulder, the other moving and repeating the process. Then the man raises you, for after move your body until your back hit the cold stone wall. Then his hands grab yours and raise them, putting the limbs above his strong as also naked shoulders. It makes questions rise on your mind. – “Are you without your armor?”

\- “As also without my helmet.” – You in fact can hear his voice without that metallic tint. In fact his voice feel warm, the deep and velvety tone of his voice so nice to hear. You can even feel his breathing fanning over your cheeks.

His sudden presence without armor or helmet on the pitch darkness make pinpricks of nervousness and kind of excitement with the predicament raising your hairs on end. – “So explain to me why we both are here, in the darkness, you holding me against the wall and without your armor?”

\- “I’ve been listening rumors, interesting rumors. A certain summoner wanted deeply to see how I look like.” – You feel the temperature rise up a little as his body gets closer, without touching you, except his hands. – “That this person wanted to see my face.” – His hands leads yours, making you touch the soft strands of looks like to be his hair, then it lower down to his face. In this moment you close your eyes to feel and assimilate with what you see in the comics. Indeed he was a straight nose, high cheekbones, a scar on his left eyebrow, slight plump lips, an angular jaw. – “Wanted to see my body.” – Your hands runs over a corded neck, wide shoulders, prominent clavicles, muscled pectorals, his abs, his large waist to then he deposit them on his toned thighs. The he moves your right hand up through his arm, in which you could feel the corded and toned muscles of his limbs, passing the limb through the upper part of his chest, stopping it on his left shoulder. The same he does with your left hand, stopping said limb on his right shoulder. He releases your hands and then his limbs go to your thighs, suddenly hoisting you up as he brings your legs around his waist, making you gasp. – “Are you this summoner?”

Damn.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn.

In fact you did share this information to a fellow summoner, since the comics revolving around the Master of Shadows is running around and the mystery to see his face without the helmet and the body without the armor are alike with the draws. Even to the point that the draws had awakened some emotions towards him, lust being one of them.

All of the things that you aren’t supposed to feel towards someone from an alternative universe, that deep down you were keeping the flourishing ones to surface, they overflows in these minutes of what he literally made you feel him up. The worst (or best) thing is when he pulled you up and now you can feel his figure without the armor, the fabric of his clothes so thin that in some areas that you could sense his form like it didn’t exist. He’s so warm and his body so wide that feels extremely good. Not even in your wildest dreams you would think in such situation happening to you, to the point that said man would go after the answers himself.

Still you want to see how he looks like, so you pounders how you should answer. This teasing side of Master of Shadows is new to you, such side you only connected with Kayn. Maybe it was from Zed that Kayn learned how to tease and be a tease.

Clearing your throat and taking this few seconds to steel yourself. - “And you’re making assumptions from rumors.” – His face goes to your shoulder, his lips ghosting the surface of the skin. – “I didn’t think that you would do that and think of me as the owner of these rumors.”

\- “You didn’t answer my question.” – His ghost touch goes to your neck. – “Buying time to delaying the answer will not make me forget it. And I’m a very patient person so you’ll have to say a way or another.”

Your right hand threads on his hair, fingers entwining on the soft strands. – “Let’s saying I’m the one saying those things.” - Your left limb runs over his shoulder, feeling his warm skin, fingers passing through scars on a nude shoulder blade. Then it goes to the middle, going down on the curve of his spine and soon reaching his ass, keeping your hand there, doing nothing else. – “What will you do?”

Zed tense upon your touch, probably not accustomed to have someone so blatantly touching in such area. Then his mouth opens on your neck and his teeth threatens to dig on your skin. On this moment your hand squeezes a little a toned check of his behind. – “Then I’ll have to act towards it.” – You feel his hand, which were on your thigh, going to your ass. The fingers open up and squeeze strongly, making you yelp in the process. – “But since you’re my summoner I might reward you. What is mine I always treat well, but you’ll have to be truthful with me.”

A thrill runs down your spine, excitement and lust rising at his words. His voice had acquired an even deeper tone, almost like a purr, it directly on your ear. He stars to nibble on your neck, making your fingers digs on his scalp and on his ass. He’s getting you crazy, and you want more of his touches. – “It’s true.” – His entire body tenses and he stops his ministrations. – “I’ve been chatting with some friends that I’m curious of see how you looks like, face and body.” – You turn your face, your lips touching a cheek, so deposit some kisses there. Your lips travel to his ear. – “But then you’re touching me like this, made me feel your body and face. You’re the type of man for me, so unique and feel so nice.” – You deposit a kiss on his neck. – “How I can’t be so curious in wanting to see such man?” – There, you said it. The words feeling more like a supplication but you need to make him understand your level of curiosity and need the Master of Shadows raised on you.

You feel his face moving off your neck, and then once again his breathing is fanning over his face. This time you hear that it’s slightly faster than before. – “For the deities… How can you say such things?”

\- “Well, you wanted the truth so I said it, the entire truth.”

\- “You…” – His hand quickly goes to the nape of your neck, bringing your face forward. Seconds later you feel his mouth touching yours, lips and teeth demanding while he kisses you. His body presses you even more against the wall, his torso entirely glued against yours. Your arms moves and instantly curls around his shoulders and yours legs clamp tighter on his waist, not letting him go. On a particular sharp nibble on your lip you gasp and open your mouth, his tongue soon invading, deepening the kiss. – “How can you be so infuriatingly sweet?” - The sounds of smack of lips, his tongue rubbing curling around yours, his free hand roaming arounds yours sides, ass and thigh as the other clasping tight your hair so you can’t move your head as he devours you. This dominance of his made you crave for it even more, such thing you never thought would wish for someone. – “I’m trying to not fuck you against this wall but you’d to say that.” - At those words he buckles his hips against you, making you feel his hard-on with precision. He’s big, and at feeling such thing you realize how moist this man had made you just with some touches.

He breaks the kiss, you moving your head to the side to get some air after such fervor form the kiss. – “I’m not sweet, I’m saying the truth!” – You feel him moving but you kept your limbs tightly locked on him. – “How can you think that you aren’t an attractive man?”

\- “Why are you saying I’m an attractive man? You never saw me without the helmet and the armor.”

In this moment you didn’t know if you tell about the comics or say something else. Probably will be safer if you say something else, fearing that he might get angry in knowing that his background is being shown and told across the world. – “You’ve such a delicious voice, you feel nice from what you showed to me, you’re warm, you smell so good, taste good. I don’t need a visual to say these.” – You grasp one of his hands and take it to your womanhood, rubbing his fingers on the moist area. – “Do you feel it, how you made me become.”

\- “Horny, little girl.” – The growl that comes out with these words made you release a whine, after it turned into a gasp when he suddenly disappears from your hold, your body falling butt first on the floor. It changes when limbs stops your fall, they getting you on your feet, then turning you around and this time gluing your front against the wall. Soon Zed’s body encloses on yours from behind, one of his hands unceremoniously going inside your pants and panties, fingers touching your slit. The other one going under your shirt and bra, soon reaching your breast and massages the mound. You moan when his gingers simultaneously enter inside your womanhood as the other pinches your nipple. – “So needy for me.”

You feel his member touching your ass, so you push back on him, making the man hiss. – “And you’re for me. Don’t deny it.” - The hand that was touching your breast moves away. After seconds you feel something around your wrists, making your hands moving unconsciously off the wall. Then you realize that you couldn’t move the, making you realize that you’re bind to the wall. – “What are you doing?”

His silence meets your question. Hustle of fabric is heard, and then his hand grabs the waistband of your clothing and pulls them down, baring your hip area and upper thighs, the cool air hitting your moistened entrance making you hiss. Soon something hard and hot pokes your entrance, to then it slides through your labia. It in this moment you realize that is Zed’s erection touching your intimate place but not quite yet where you need it.- “I’m touching you, isn’t what you wanted?” – He says those words between pants, his breathing fanning over the back of your neck and shoulder, both of his hands now goes to your breasts. – “Now close your thighs tight.” – You do what he says and the man growls lowly. He starts moves his hips forward strongly, his member sliding through the wetness coming out from your channel, moistening your thighs in the process, fingers pinching your nipples. When he pulls back the tip of his member rubs upon your clit and your entrance, the sensations making you tense and moan aloud to his ministrations. In this moment you understand that with his push he plasters your front upon the wall, the sensation of rough cold form the wall and velvety warmness coming from his body making you dizzy.

\- “Goddamnit, Zed. You feel good!” – You moan those words, earning a hard thrust from him.

\- “You aren’t far from it.” – He glues himself on the curve of your spine, getting more leverage to thrust freely. – “Feels like I’m inside you.” – You moan at his lusty voice. – “Would you like it? To have me inside you?”

\- “Yes!”

\- “Say it louder.”

In amidst of your lusting mind you say without a drop of embarrassment. - “YES!”

\- “Excellent!” – His thrusting got harder and faster than before, making you whine loudly and through your head back on his shoulder. – “But for that I’ve some conditions.”

\- “More?”

\- “Yes!” – He twists your nipples, making you buckle your hips. – “While playing with me manage to have first blood, three or less deaths, kills higher than six and end the game less than 30 minutes. Apply these conditions with the ones to see my face and then you earn your right to be in my bed.”

\- “This is unfair.”

\- “The last thing I am is a fair person.” – The slap of flesh on flesh, his voice and the delicious friction upon your womanhood making you reach soon your threshold. – “I command, you obey. Did I make myself clear?”

\- “Yes, Master Zed.” – His member twitches between your legs, the man growling and biting your shoulder. You scream at the sensation. – “Please, make me come!” – He obliges at you, his hips pistoning for more minutes until you moan loudly your release. Soon the man is growling and lowly moaning on your shoulder, his member twitching as you feel his come spurting and falling on your thighs.

Zed’s body sags a little bit over yours, his teeth dislodging from your shoulder as licks the spot. The bindings on your hands disappear, in which they fall limp at your sides. On your shaking knees you feel yourself falling to the ground, his body accompanying yours. Once on the floor you turn yourself around, leaning your body on him, taking a few seconds to recuperate your own breathing. In your mind you’re trying to cope that you shared an almost-sex moment with this hunk of a man, just because he thought that your want to see him was because you’re attracted to him. Well, in a certain way he was right.

The ludicrous of everything that he would take things this way, that he would touch you and let you touch him. Maybe you’d earn some trust of him, but not trust enough to see him without this armor.

\- “Kiss me.”

\- “What?”

\- “Kiss me.” – You turn your head to his direction, wanting to feel his lips on you again. – “I don’t know when I’ll have the chance again so please, kiss me.”

He chuckles. – “Probably I should. Who knows how long will take for you to conquer the conditions.” - And for the last time his hand goes to the nape of your head and pulls you to his lips. His tongue instantly invades your mouth, his tongue entwining with yours. You pull yourself above his lap, your arms around his neck as you prolong the kiss as much as you can. After a few minutes he turns his head to the side, breaking the kiss. – “But not that much, you still have to earn to have all of it.”

He just gives me the taste and wants to play hard to get, goddamn, what a tease.

A whine at the sudden loss of contact rises up on your throat but you try your best to swallow it. – “So I’ve to conquer the conditions to have all of you, is that right?” – The male hums in knowledge. – “Feels like I’m trying to conquer a prize.”

A slap on your ass is the answer of your jab. – “So be quick. I may have patience but it also has a limit. Otherwise I’ll give the prize to somebody else.” – And with those words he disappears from your hold, making you gasp as you fall on your butt on the floor.

At these the lights of the torches returns, almost blinding you after so much time in the darkness. It was probably in an hour or so that you were snared on his clutches but it felt more. In fact it felt more like a wet dream than something else. The fact that says what transpired indeed happened is when you look down and see that your pants are down, the discomfort at feeling your fluids all smeared on your womanhood and the drops of white on your thighs. It makes your face heat up in embarrassment that such thing happened in a public hall.

You quickly pull up your garments and run away from there, cursing his name and vowing to yourself that you’ll meet the conditions, and when the moment comes you’ll be the one doing what you wanted.

Well, maybe. This is Zed we’re talking about.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have a part 2 of this. Depends of you, guys.


	2. Darius – Seriousness (will End Up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new fresh chapter, this one as requested by XxShoockerxX, in which requested with Darius and didn’t specified how the Reader will be.
> 
> For the sake of the knowledge I do have over and his personality and also from what is been saw on the LoR videos I’ll keep it SFW. The Reader will be female, though.
> 
> Chapter inspired by the music “End Up” from Speaker of The House.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

\- “Good game!” – Your raised high your hand so your champion could high five you for the hard earned win of the day your team got. However the six feet plus tall, hunk of a man, your main champion, just moved his eye to look at you through the corner of it and then returned to look at his front. You awkwardly moved your hand back, feeling a little embarrassed at such cold display.

Darius is pretty everything you learned and read about him. Hand of Noxus, the axe he carries easily almost of your size. When an Ionian or Demacian champions passes on his vision or near him the man instantly tenses, his zeroes on the champion in question. Almost of all the times Draven is near his older brother, so the younger of the two men would fill the silence that the older would leave, unfortunately the loud champion wasn’t there to save you from this situation. – “O-okay, then.” – You looked around, in which you saw a corridor that you could make a hasty retreat. – “I must leave. See you around, I think.” – You said it so low that you feared he didn’t listen. You quickly turned around and go away of his presence. Unfortunately or fortunately you didn’t saw his head moving, his eyes accompanying your retreating form until you disappeared.

You tried to do the high-fives for some other times, until the embarrassment and the feeling of being a nuisance made you let it go.

So at the end of the winning games you started to downright ignore the champion, you wouldn’t stop to play with him however you keep your interaction with the Noxian as polite as you can be. So you would just retreat in amidst the shouts of victory of your fellow summoners of give a light bow to Darius and then leave. It hurt you a little bit, since even Zed, the most serious and fearsome champion form Ionia when in a time you caught him holding his summoner on his arms while her jumped on him. The man didn’t react aggressively or in ignorance, a thing that surprised you at most.

Draven got upon your strange behavior, and after a lot of prying from him you told your worries and feelings. You frowned in confusion when the man started to laugh, saying that it was Darius normal behavior. – “Trust me, my dear summoner, he is far more embarrassed to make such displays than anything else. He just doesn’t know what to do, in fear to looks stupid.” – The man’s arm circled around your shoulders, the other free hand going to your hair and messing it. – “Just be bolder to him, at the right time he’ll crack and reply to you.”

\- “Okay, then.” – You says, still a little downright from the non-existent interactions with the older brother. – “But I don’t know if I should push that much. I don’t want to be refused to use him on the matches.”

\- “Trust me. Push him.” – You nod at that. – “If, you excuse me, my lady, I do have to take care of something. So…” – he gives a kiss on your cheek, his beard tickling you a little and make you release a chuckle. Your change of expression makes his grin widen. – “Draven out.” – And like that you give a light bow and the young brother retreat.

**-x-**

You were on the library, reading some very interesting books. As a summoner you were always being interrupted because someone want to greet you or chat (read Draven on this) so you learned that using your headphones and a loud music you keep your attention on the words written as also keep the unwanted interruptions at bay, after it’s a library, a place of no talking. This time you didn’t put loud music, the words written on the book particularly difficult to understand so you keep the music off so you pay more attention.

You feel someone approaching, it taking some of your attention. The person sits at your side, and the familiar smell of leather and cider hit instantly your nostrils. Your heart starts to beat fast, wondering why Darius is here, of all people, and why he’s so close. You decided to fake ignorance at his closeness and your still attention to the now uninteresting book.

\- “Well…” – The man starts, the gruffy and deep voice. – “Draven talked to me, he said that you were slightly disappointed with me.” – He clears his throat, and then you can feel how difficult is to the man say the next things. – “I’m not accustomed to people besides my brother, being joyful to me. Obviously you aren’t Draven so I don’t know if its right to be more flexible, the council of the League is strict with how to interact with the summoners so I don’t want to pass through boundaries.”

You sigh, and then take off your headphone and put the book aside, directing your gaze to the man. In this moment your eyes widened a little bit at seeing the noxian general without his bulky armor, the huge muscles of his arm being the first thing you see, a naked shoulder and then a corded neck, the profile of his face while the man spoke as his gaze directed to the front. Your movement makes the man look and his body turns a little towards you. – “All know all of this and I know you like to follow the rules and have a reputation to impose and guard however this huge castle isn’t Noxian territory. Here your leader isn’t observing your steps all of the time and you really care about what Champions you think if you treat in more friendly terms your summoner? I think you do not.” – The man is speechless, still looking at you, his eyebrows raised at your speech. – “So…” – You grab the book you were reading, then move yourself under his arms, the man leaning a little back so you move to sit sideways on his lap. – “Shall we start to change it a little bit?” – You arrange yourself more on his lap, your body leaning over his torso, sitting as comfortably as you can and returning to your read.

The man underneath you is completely tense, you can feel on his rigid posture. – “What’s that for?” – His shocked tone is dripping on his voice.

\- “Draven also said to me to be bolder for you to loosen up so I’m applying the boldness.”

\- “Do you trust on anything Draven says?”

\- “Not on everything but when is about you I think I should trust. After all he knows you better than anyone.”

He’s silent for a few moments and after sigh. – “Fair enough.” – He moves a little bit, grabbing a near book and after retrieving what seems to be a pair of glasses of his pocket. You looked surprised at him as he put the glasses on, giving an elegant trait on his sharp features. He senses your gaze than his green eyes loos at your surprised face. – “What?”

\- “Never thought I you used glasses?”

\- “And I never thought you would be bold enough to sit on my lap, so we’re even.”

The sarcastic retort earns a chuckle from you, you grinning at it. – “Who ever thought that Draven would rub off some of his antics on you.”

A small grin appears on his face, the curl of his lips almost invisible. – “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me but I believe with time you’ll do as I’ll know of yours.”

A smile appear s on your face. – “Yes, I will.” – And with that you return to your reading, the smell of cider and an invisible weight off your shoulders, even the space feels lighter, giving you an unknown peace that you never thought you would have with Darius companionship.

**-x-**

After such arduous match you walk quickly to your main champion, finding the hunk of man dressed in red and silver leaning on a spot, arms crossed over his chest, the huge axe lying against the wall but in close range of his hand. With a smile on your face you get close. - “Good game!!!” – You once again raise your hand, waiting for him to high-five you.

With an eyebrow raised and a low chuckle he uncrosses his arms and raises his large hand to meet yours. – “Good game!” – The touch of his calloused and warm skin after so much work you put to get the man comfortable to you got fruition. He opens a smile, so much alike his brother’s but it has his own charm.

At this moment a warm feeling spread through your chest and your heart beats a little faster. You feel your face flushing, so you decided to lean yourself on the wall near his side. You just don’t know well the name of this feeling so you keep it locked tight on the recesses of your mind until you understand what’s it is and can proceed.

You enjoy the smile you gained from your boldness. It’s good enough, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and review!


	3. Sett – Oh, it’s up to (You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the laaaaaate update on this. Some personal business had get into plus university and things got hectic.
> 
> New chapter, this one as requested by Lotus-blossom, in which requested with Sett and specified the Reader in being female gender and my own creativity on the rest.
> 
> Sett I do have a more knowledge with the mama boy, since I’m player of this Champion myself, his personality being towards more playful the possibilities opens of a story little more, it’ll be slightly NSFW.
> 
> Chapter inspired by the music “You” from Nebbra ft. Mike Sabath.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You’d been accompanying since the beginning his premiere to his release. The tall Vastaya packing huge muscles and the bad boy yet educated personality is like a package that has been selling on the media of characters you’ve been seen through the years of content you reached of. And yet you felt compelled to him.

To gain his card through the secret mission was a hassle, after the many days getting those first bloods you finally received, grating you the permission of his company and being able to fight with him earlier than many others.

Once the man appeared you’d to crane your head up, seeing the red and long cat-like ears twitching, the piercing golden gaze, a single wood pick between the set of sharp teeth. Angular features to then to descend to a corded neck, huge shoulders, a muscles and an almost nude torso, big muscles on the arms. His attire couldn’t hide too well his body, the pants feeling like a second layer and showing that his lower limbs are also toned. The vastayan looks down at you, his gazing at your frame with a condescending look, you shiver at it.

As the male approached you more, to the point one are close of the other, you realize that he’s way wider than you think, his massive frame feeling more oppressive than you before. – “So, you’re one of the few that got my card?”

You just couldn’t take your eyes off him, fearing that he might do something if you break the contact. – “Y-yes!”

\- “How luck of you to have the pleasure of my presence so early at your side.” – He raised his hand, palm up. Then he leans a little bit towards you, the movement making his bangs to move and reveal his right eye. – “Join me and I’ll certainly leads you to victory. It eagerly waits for us.” – He smiles, the movement making the corner of his eyes crinkle, giving a joyful visage of the taller red-haired.

Slowly you reach your hand to his huge palm, placing it delicately on the limb. Surprisingly his lips kisses your knuckles, his fingers gently closing on them as he starts to walk on the path of room in which you join the other summoners to a match. For the entirety of the walking he asked your main roles, in which you answered. The feline vastaya says such roles would be perfect for his skills and he give you tips for best performance.

The match happens as you take action on the tips he gave you, it bringing small smile on your face. As soon it ends and your team with a victory you greet your champion with a big smile on your face. He mirrors your smile, his golden orbs glinting from the light of the lamps as his eyes crinkles like before.

You find it extremely cute.

\- “See, summoner? Me at your side is certain victory.” – He put both of his hands on his waist and leans in towards you, making his head reach at your eye level and breaching your personal space. – “So I’m looking forward to reach it more and more at your side.”

Your small smile grows on your face, very excited to continue to have the tall male fighting at your side. – “Okay, then. It’s settled.” – You push forward your hand. – “Do we have an agreement?”

He looks at your limb and delicately grabs it if his hand, closing and making a handshake. – “Yes, we do.”

……….

The day passes and you start to learn more and more of the red-haired, his traits, his whims and progressively your partnership with him changes direction. A direction you didn`t see coming but you couldn`t avoid either.

Sett is an attractive man, as much as a part animal and part human such male could be. Mix it with his charisma and the instinct for business he makes true for the mafia boss context. This is a type of character that you should be unfazed because his whole concept isn’t that much endearing. However there you are, cheeks feeling warm and heart pumping a tad faster at each time he gets closer or his hand touches your shoulder.

At a particular hard earned victory of your team you got so happy for this win that you didn’t think twice to run to him at hug around his waist. It caught him by surprise, eyes widening seeing your smaller form grabs at him tight. When you realized what you’d done and the man static on the place you quickly removed your arms, bowed to him and walked away as fast as you could from the place, feeling his amber gaze following your retreating figure until you disappeared.

The next encounter (you refused to not choose him despite the awkward situation), on the end of it match you would quickly congratulate him and walk away, fearing that your arm cheeks would give away your thoughts. Thoughts that would become impure at each day that passes. You thought that this time you could just disappear like every time however it didn’t exactly happen.

Your hands were on a frame of an open window, breathing as much as you could after the hasty pace you put to walk away from the vastaya, until you felt someone looming over you. You quickly turn around and your vision meets huge pectorals, your cheeks instantly warm as you recognize them. Your orbs go up and meet his yellow irises, his lips devoid of his trademark smirk. You both gazed at each other in silence for a few seconds. Then he grabs at both of your wrists and pulls you closer, his large arms around you, hugging your body tight against his. Your face is squished in the middle of his chest, the feeling you’re receiving is like a hard surface is wrapped in velvety warmness. And damn, his skin smells nice. – “What you’re doing, Sett?”

\- “Returning the hug.” – You looked up to his face at such words, seeing his gaze glued to yours. – “You gave it and walked away so fast that you didn’t let me repay.”

When you felt your cheeks warming up you turned your face away from his, in excuse to accommodate it better against his body, your arms slowly circling his waist. – “I didn’t saw that there are more people besides you on that spot, that’s why I walked away. I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of your man at arms.” You formulate this excuse quickly in an attempt to satiate his curiosity.

He chuckled at that. – “Takes a lot to get me embarrassed.” – He removes his arms around you and you slowly remove yours. You once again return your gaze to his, seeing his trademark smirk in place. – “And I really don’t mind you touching me. After all aren’t we partners?” - These words make you open a smile to him. For him to consider you as his partner make you happy in a sort of a way you wished it did not. He offers his hand, palm up, for you to take. – “Also if I recall correctly we have some unfinished business to discuss.”

You chuckle at these words, taking his hand with yours. – “What’s supposed to be these unfinished business?”

\- “Ways to reach my perfect victories, of course.” – And with that he pulls you to some direction, dragging your giggling self behind him.

……………….

Things changed even more after this situation. At some point that the red-haired would be far close on your personal space than you thought, to the point that he would put you on his lap when you couldn’t read the paper which was on his hand. At first you got rigid at such thing, Sett sensed it and said for you to relax.

Relax… How could you relax when has a 2 meters tall male, packing muscle and smelling nice so close of you, your body sitting on the firm thighs of said man? Also we don’t need to talk about of his hand on your waist, the long fingers the entirety of your side near the hip bone…

Now that you are closer he lowered his voice a tad bit, his face a little closer of the paper he’s holding while the male reads some specifications of runes that would work better in certain situations. While his attention is on the words you looked at his head, to be more exactly at his hair and the ears. The appendages seems to be fluffy and warm, they flicks at each time he moves his head. Slowly you move your hand, your fingers itching to touch it…

\- “What are you doing?” – His voice startled you, making you yelp. You looked at his face, seeing it far closer than expected. You didn’t dare to move from the spot as the beginnings of a grin appeared on his face.

\- “Nothing.”

He holds his gaze, scrutinizing. And you do your best to keep the gaze. After his known tooth grin appears. – “You can touch them if you want.”

You frowns at him. – “What?”

\- “My ears. I’m letting you touch them.” – He lowers a little his head so his ears are near your reach.

Gently you touch them, and as you expected they are fluffy and warm. You rubbed them with the pad of your fingers, the velvety feel of it feeling wonderful. The ears twitched and you heard a low murmur coming from the vastayan, making you gaze at his face. His eyes are half-closed, his lips a little open, and you could hear a distinctive low sound coming from the male. You leaned your ear closer and you learned that the sound looks like a purr.

Oh my God. Is Sett _purring_?

Well, he has feline traits, and he’s part animal. He might act like a cat.

To test it you continued to rub his ears, your other hand going under his jaw and scratching lightly the area. Sett closed his eyes and put leaned his head on your shoulder. Then your hand traveled to the where his jaw meets his neck and after his scalp, scratching it, making the man hum. You feel him rubbing his face on your neck as his arms circles your waist and bringing your tighter against him

At such behavior of his you unconsciously wound your arms around his shoulders, bringing his head even closer, giggling at it. – “You are so cute.” – After these words come out of your lips you open your eyes wide, your heart pumping faster. You get yourself silent, waiting his reaction.

\- “Did you just called me cute?”

Thoughts running wildly over your head, thinking that calling a two meter tall underground boss _cute_ might have offended him. – “Y-yes. You’re cute like…” – You didn’t dare to finish the phrase.

He moved his head away to gazing at your eyes, serious. – “Like what?”

\- “L-like…”

\- “Yes?” – He hummed lowly, a grin appearing on his face and making a fang appear between his lips.

\- “Like a cat.”

His head moved away as his lazy grin disappeared, changing to a frown and after confusion. You feared the worse until he rsaid the next words. – “What’s a cat?”

This time it was you that frowned in confusion. – “You don’t know what it is a cat?” – He shook his head in negation. – “Well, I’ll have to show you.” – You fished your mobile from your pocket and navigated on the gallery, searching for the videos showing cats being amorous with their owners. Finding a particular one, you selected the video and put it to play, showing the screen to the red-haired. – “This is a cat.” - He looked at the video in serious mode, one eyebrow raising as the cat on the video looked at its owner and rubbed its face on the arm and shoulder of the person. – “And this is how they shows affection like this.” – The cat started to purr on the video, making the person awn and giggle at the animal’s behavior.

His eyes glanced at you quickly to after look back at the video. – “Are you saying that I do look like this small, fluffy animal?” – You nodded at that. His eyes keep from you to the video hence forth. He rearranged himself better on his sit, his arm hugging you tighter against him, to the point you’re almost lying against his torso. – “Show me more of those videos of this, uh, cat.” – You showed like ten videos or more for him, his avid eyes gazing at each detail that appeared. He asked more questions about the feline behaviors and then you realized that his eyes had turning brighter as his grin turns sharper. After this you both resumed the plans of new runes and strategies.

On the course of your partnership you realized that at each moment you meet he would put you on his lap, his fingers would linger on your outer thighs. You’d to put your arm around his neck, since he has the tendency to squish you against him. Unconsciously your hand you go up to his nape and scratch lightly the area. In a certain point you felt the weight of his head falling over your shoulder, making you look at his face and seeing that his eyes are closing and his breathing slow. Did he just fall asleep there?

Taking some risk you poked his cheek, sensing no disturbance whatsoever he didn’t flinch. You took things further and observed his face, your fingers lightly tracing his chiseled features until you reach his lips. They’re slightly plump, on a reddish hue.

The want to kiss it making your heart beat faster.

Wait, kiss him? You shouldn’t, he’s a mob boss, a six feet plus tall muscled male that not might be so happy at such approach…

Other voices on your head questioned why would he not like it since he has been always getting you so close, to the point to breach both of your personal spaces, and hug you tight.

Damn it. Your want increased tenfold, and then you decided to go for it.

Your face lean closer of his, the tip of your tongue wetting your suddenly dry lips to after place said flesh against his, giving a chaste kiss. You leaned your head back to see if he might react at it but his eyes are still closed. You give more pecs, until you feel a hand going behind your head and holding it in place as a tongue pokes your lips. You gasp, your eyes opening instantly and seeing the amber gaze zeroed at your eyes.

Still holding your head he opens a large grin. – “Who have wonder that you would kiss me while I was sleeping?” – Shivers run down at your spine at hearing it, thinking the worse. – “I thought to myself if I wasn’t clear enough of my intentions while I let you in my lap.” – He bit lightly your jawline, to after his lips travels to your ear. – “But finally you took a step further.” – His gravelly voice on your hear made shivers runs down on your spine. His free arm hugs your waist and the hand that was on your head maneuvers your body, making you now straddle his lap. – “Since you made the first step it’s my turn to make the next one.” – And like that his mouth descends upon yours, tongue soon breaching and kissing you deeply. You melted on the spot.

His hands roam over your back, butt and thighs as he robs your breath away. Then you move your own limbs to roam over his bare torso and arms, to after go to his ears, rubbing the fluffy things. He moans at that and then his lips became furious, to the point one of his hands returns to the back of your head and holds it there as the other one squeezes your butt, the large limb making a strong pressure on your flesh that you squeak. Breathy chuckles are his response and after he returns to kissing you.

On that moment you just let go, hugging the red-haired at your heart contents as you try to rob his breath away. You rearrange yourself against his body, trying to get an easier position so you can kiss him better then you feel a hard protuberance touching between your legs. Out of curiosity and not believing what is happening you move your hips against it, and then the man buckles back, releasing a groan. He breaks the kiss and his hypnotic gaze locks on yours. – “Don’t tease me unless you want to go further.”

You pant at the sensation these words brings to you. - “You want to go further?”

\- “Yes.” – He licks your neck, to after give a light bite. – “I want to go further and ravish you. I want to know how a pretty one like you would look under me. I bet it would be exquisite. But still, it’s up to you.” - These words revolve around your head. In fact you’ve been having these naughty thoughts of the vastayan male, the daily visited fanfiction tag of his name is a proof of it. But to have this happening to you would be a quite exciting experience.

Resolute you turn to him and purposely thrust your hips on him as you deliver a deep kiss. – “Yes, I want it.”

Growling under your ministrations he grabs under your thighs and secures your body on his hold. You break the kiss and your arms tighten around his neck. – “As you wish, but first let’s go to a more reserved place.”

Who had thought that Sett would be that interested on you? Who had thought you just had to take the first step to such exhilarating experience.

Oh, it was just up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and review!


	4. Pyke – (My Jolly) Undead Sailor Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing Sett's chapter I was simultaneously writing Pyke's, since the bursts of creativity was coming and going. Fortunately before I sent my computer to fix I could also finish Pyke chapter. Luckily I could lend a friend's tablet so I could set the final touches.  
> This new chapter is requested by Tawreline, in which was requested with Pyke and specified the Reader in being small female reader. I do have a small knowledge on the champion itself but let’s see what I can do. It’ll be SFW!
> 
> Chapter heavily inspired by the music “Jolly Sailor Bold” arranged by John DeLuca, Dave Giuli and Matt Sullivan (Pirates of the Caribbean OST), which are the lyrics on this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The tales that revolves around the champion are, in a sense, interesting. It involves one of the regions you’re most fan alike and the champion itself being a vengeful undead being. It’s like mixing Supernatural with the Golden Age of Piracy, and being quite frank, you love it. In which it revolves around the tale and later the biography of your main, Pyke.

A man which was working until, on the open sea, they find a monster. They’re into fishing and killing the monster but his colleagues understanding that the monster was far more powerful than them they sacrifice Pyke so they can leave.

Pyke simply didn’t saw that coming. However their ex-teammates didn’t saw him coming either, looking for blood and revenge. A hate and thirst for blood that drives him on daily basis, hunting to the last of them until he can be in peace at the bottom of the sea of Santine Waters.

When you finished the reading of his tale on his release the word that you thought was _cool_. And you happily had walked to the corridors of the Institute was you thought how you could work well with his skillset in the current meta ADCs.

It was like a war at every time a champion was released, everybody wants to play the proxy war with him. Or everybody pretty much bans him because the champion is really strong when played well and become a pain in the ass as the game progress. You learned that when the time was come to use him.

As any educated summoner you were instructed to after the match ends you would meet your Champion and at least, exchange some cordial words. When you got closer of the undead being, which was luckily alone in a corner, you started to get really nervous, your hands feeling sweaty. How he would react at your greetings?

Pyke is tall and muscular, the bald head coped up with the scars on it, the glowing green eyes and the stark red scarf looking like feral teeth got you in shock for a little bit, making you falter in a step. Upon seeing your behavior the undead sailor sighed, turning all of his body so you could see clearly him. He closed eyes and when he opened the glow disappeared, showing the brown hue of his eyes.

Oh…

You got a tad closer and raised your hand in a handshake form. – “Greetings, mister Pyke.”

You saw his eyes moving from the top of your head to your feet, face rigid on the perpetual angered frown. Then his eyes move to your standing hand, looking at the raised limb. His much large hand raises, soon it encompassing your smaller one and he shakes it. – “Greetings, summoner.” – There’s the first step of your partnership starts.

As the time passes and you got more familiar with him as a Champion and as a person you understood that his angered face diminishes a little bit in your company. Later he said that being in your presence and strategizing about the proxy wars makes him forget of horrors he lived on the see and the revenge. Bit by bit his revenge are fed momentary on the matches, which make him open up a little to you, to the point he would lower down his scarf and show the lower part of his face. Surprisingly it was normal, with chiseled feature and plump lips. You opened a smile at seeing it and you swore you saw the corners of his lips going upwards a bit.

………

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,_

_Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

As a fan of the theme and all of the stories revolving around the tales of piracy of course you would love the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. And there you are watching the moves for the tenth time, this time being the fourth movie. This particular song you enjoy so much that you unconsciously starts to sing the lyrics

_A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,_

_True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:_

_Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_

_To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

Upon your centered concentration on the movie playing on your mobile and the phones plugged on your eyes you didn’t realize your champion approaching you from behind. Then you felt a breath near your head and, making you quickly turn your head. Your nose almost hit Pyke cheek, your body moving unconsciously away in the surprise to have him close, to the point you unbalanced over the arm rest of the comfy leaner chair you were, impeding falling to the floor. Well, it was impeding until his arm got your smaller form, making you lean back to the chair.

\- “Thank you.” - You panted, your heart beating fast at the shock and almost fall. – “But please, next time don’t get near like that.”

\- “I’m sorry.” – Once again the scarf was down revealing the expressionless face. – “I got curious about the moving thing you are seeing.”

\- “Oh, the movie.”

\- “Movie?”

\- “Yes, this moving thing is called movie.” – Upon seeing both raised eyebrows of his you clarified at him. – “Basically a movie is a set of frames that when put together they become movable. It can be made by recording real people with certain devices or be made by draws. This one I particular are about pirates and the tales surrounding them.” – You unplugged the phones and hit the play button, showing the scenes for the male to see. – “Sit here.” – You gave your space to Pyke, in which the man awkwardly sat. When the mermaid fight happened he got instantly hooked there. You thought if it reminds of something he experienced. He made questions a lot about the happenings of the movie, sometimes saying that some of the things that happen on the movie are similar of what happened on the Santine Waters, some he saw.

On the next time you guys met you decided to bring your laptop with all the movies and home-made popcorn in various capped bowls. You pretty much like to eat while watching a movie and you think that Pyke would want to try it.

When he saw you setting the apparel and the food in a secluded room he got curious, soon reaching where you are. – “What is this?”

\- “Well, since you enjoyed so much watching the movie on my cellphone I decided to bring a bigger screen and the other movies so we both can watch.” – You showed the bows full of whiteness. – “Also I brought a food called popcorn. It’s basically like fried corn that at some point it pops and turns into this form.” - You took a bow and offered to him. – “Try it and tell me your thoughts.”

With apprehension his hand moved to the bowl, he getting a single corn and putting it slowly on his mouth. A he munched on the thing you saw the expression of frown, confusion and after surprise on his face. You smiled, took his hand and put the bowl on it. – “It’s different and good.”

\- “You can have it.” – He took an entire fist of the food, putting on his mouth and loudly munching.

After the finals settings you both finally sat on the comfiest chairs and settled to watch the movies. It took an entire afternoon put a well spent afternoon. The most surprised of it is Pyke was fascinated by the story transpired and you told him some stories of your own world that you knew by head. You both parted ways in the promise that you would bring some books that you have so he can read and in exchange we would bring written tales that he could find of his.

On the matches at some points you would start to sing the lyrics of the movie and the undead man would chuckle lightly. You swore you saw the ADC champion of your team looking at Pyke after the so different sound the man has made like he had grown a second head, and after he would shrug.

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

After that match you both looked at each other, his face still without expression. You raised an eyebrow at it, thinking at this point of your partnership he would express himself more. – “What?”

\- “I do have a request and I hope you can fulfill it.”

\- “Sure, just tell me.”

\- “Could you bring me more of that white food?”

\- “Popcorn?”

\- “Yes. I pretty much enjoyed the taste of it.”

It made a smile open on your face. – “Of course.” – At your response the expressionless face changed, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Who ever thought that an undead man would enjoy something as simple as popcorn, huh? Well, if it is enough to make his days easier, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very light chapter to a champion that I looked around has so many heavy themed fanfics.
> 
> Rate and review.
> 
> For the next chapters I believe only next month I'll release.


	5. Viktor – Reboot (and Start Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A got a struck of creativity before I sent my computer to fix and could write mostly of this chapter here. Fortunately I could lend a friends tablet so I could set the final touches.
> 
> This chapter is requested by Thousand_sins_and_one_good_deed, in which requested with Viktor and didn’t specify the Reader, so I’ll make it as a female. Viktor is one of the characters I don’t know well either so will be SFW.
> 
> Chapter inspired by the music “Machines” by Modestep.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

This champion wasn’t exactly a type of champion you would look twice of his existence, his physique and appearance wasn’t something would make you lose some minutes of your attention. When a person used him as their champion and played him well you looked at his skill set in wonder, thinking that someday you might want to use him as your partner. This day has come when in a pick error of your part.

You’re supposed to be jungle, Vi was your choice on that moment however you wrongly picked Viktor. Since you were play with friends and it was a normal match you and mid laner changed. Time to test this champion, then.

You did well, per say. Not that _well_ but still good.

Once you exited the summoner’s chambers and entered the after match chamber you met by the first time. The male was tall, his left arm with four fingers, while his left with normal count of fingertips holding this scepter like apparel. The orange glow coming from the space of his eyes seems to be perpetual, contrary of his third arm, which wasn’t glowing anymore.

Upon seeing you Viktor walks the few steps, and you nervously wonder what he wants with you. When he reaches closer you already profusely apologizing. – “I’m sorry about not playing well, I didn’t know a lot about your skill set so I tried was the best for the moment.”

The male in question waited for you to finish, sighed and soon replied in what you perceived as a methodic voice. – “It’s understandable since apparently you don’t know very well about or how to fight in the middle lane either.” – Your eyebrow rose at his words, wondering if such dry and honest words are telling by a machine than a person of flesh and bones. – “I would strongly recommend getting more zealous in your actions. After all I do believe you don’t prefer to be carried by your time, even more when you’re main of such important role as the jungler.” – Both of your eyebrows raised at such thing he said, are he mocking you? – “However by no means, good game.” – He moved his scepter to his left hand and offered the right one for a handshake. Kind of stunned at the such change of behavior you blinked and after took his hand, it become strong precise and he handshake. – “Now if you excuse me.” – And like that he walked away.

You were still blinking and one of your teammates was chuckling at your side. You looked at the person and said. – “What just happened?”

\- “Confusing, huh. If I was you I would look over information about his story on internet. Trust me, once you read you’ll understand.”

Said and done, once you got some alone time you looked over his biograph and status, and then you realized why the man acted like this.

His drive for life is to use technology as ways to help mankind, born on Zaun, a genius of his own that could integrate the prestigious Piltover Academy. In one chemical accident in Zaun he created the robotic golem called Blitzcrank to help in reach places that humans could reach. People got jealous of his achievements, one of then named Jayce, until he almost killed the Zaun scientist. So at the pass of time Viktor augmented his own body so much that he started to act and behave like an artificial intelligence, not allowing himself to feel or act as a human. Understandable since the mortal limits one person has may be reached when you have machine parts.

The dry sense of humor, per say, isn’t intended. His harsh words from before wasn’t to hurt you. It seems that he wants you to do your research and work to get better.

Well, if he wants such thing he might help you.

The next day you looked over the champion, walking through the Piltover and Zaun area of the Institution. Until you found the man, on his own, in a room adjusting his third arm. You knocked on the wood material of the table, the man moving his helmeted head to your hand to after raise the glowing gaze to you. You looked pointedly at him. – “May I’ve have one minute of your attention?”

He looks to the wrist watch he carries and says. – “One minute.”

You sigh at that, your anger at such behavior rising a little bit. – “To be direct, I want you to help me to understand better your skills.”

\- “Did you do your research?”

\- “Yes, I did. Know I know you a little better so I might act accordingly.” – With no preamble you put your laptop over his desk and logged in, some websites pages that you got about him, about his skill set and runes. – “Some people did a good job researching about what might work well however some of it seems not be the proper thing. So I decided to do the first approach and ask it directly from you.” – You moved the screen to be directed to him.

He looked quietly. Sometimes his right hand would touch your computer, his hands racing the keys from the keyboard gently, the touchpad, the screen itself. – “What a device is it?”

You smiled a little bit, giving a salute to yourself in using technology you have to get more attention of him. – “It’s a computer and services for anything I might need for just a touch or click. It can be for asking food, write, reading, drawing, listening, and as also to get easy access to information.” – As more information shared, more and more you realized you got his curiosity. – “I can share more but I hope you share more of your knowledge with me. One of them would be helping to figure out what’s best to work with you.”

\- “I understand.” – For some minutes he got silent, in which his right hand got under his chin and the left one drummed his fingers on the wood. – “Bring more of your technology you’ve available and I might help you on your quest of your knowledge.”

Your eyes thinned at it, sensing some sort of questionable lines of thought processing on his head. – “And I do hope you don’t use what you’re learning to things people doesn’t deem ethical.”

Quickly he turns at you, the glowing of the eyes crack getting brighter. – “I would never hurt people without a reason. As you probably had seen on your research my strife for live is helping those in need with technology and I would never do such thing to intentionally hurt them without a reason. The more knowledge is shared and polished to achieve the pinnacle of humanity things will be better for us all.”

And there’s the driven passion of his showing, such thing that remind yourself that there is somethings that you’re wanting to achieve inside League and has been passionately trying it. – “Good, keep those in your mind and my consciousness will live better. Now to our predicament…”

In that afternoon and many others you both discussed things, and your relationship grew. Despite the dry way of saying things you got better in understanding things. Sometimes he would release some jokes. On that moment you understood that the man just wanted someone to simply talk without people reproaching his own ideals. Also to see the tone of wonder on his voice when you showed your cellphone and what it could, his fingers twitching to eagerly touch the device and after he touch gently anything he could.

As consequence you got better and manhandling his skill set, you learned how to configure the runes. And outside the matches he showed his inventions, asking your opinion in some things, in what would improve. In other words you become the beta tester of his devices.

One of your teammates upon seeing that things have improved in many ways between your champion and you, he poked your shoulder with his own. – “So things got better, huh?”

\- “Yes.” – You turned around to him and poked back. – “Thanks for the tip to search his story, it gave me a lot of clarification.”

\- “God, you’re even starting to talk like him.”

\- “Formal words are always good to use, it improve vocabulary and can get people surprised about your speech.” – You chuckled at him. – “Maybe you could try to use it and asking help Ashe to improve your abilities.”

\- “Hey!”

You grinned at him. – “If you excuse me I do have an appointment.” – And like that you left the after-match chambers, eager to see the new experiment Viktor might be working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and review.


	6. Odyssey Kayn – Put your Loving Hand out (and Dance with Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all before starting of everything I’M DEEPLY SORRY for not updating this collection. Once I thought I would have my computer settled in a month the damn thing just decided to resign and stop to work altogether. So I decided to write it at snail pace and finally got a borrowed computer to being able to do stuff.
> 
> This new chapter is requested by Bloomzor, in which requested an Odyssey Kayn and a specified the Reader in being female. Since I do know a lot about Odyssey Kayn and I’d explored a lot of him on ‘Killer Desire’, I’ll take a very small but significant trait of his and explore on this. The female here in question will the same one that is versed on Zed’s story (the very first chapter of this collection). 
> 
> Warnings: Some fluffiness and angst on this chapter as also heavy spoiler of the Zed comic. Please read the comic before reading this chapter.
> 
> Chapter inspired by the music “Beggin” by Madcon (Step Up 3 OST).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You need to take a break of all of the confusion brought over the Zed whims had made you into, not even talking about the sexual tension as also all the riling up the older man has been doing over your stressed mind. The situation was feeling liking a pretense to see how further you could go to satisfy Zed whims. And it is predictably making you anxious from everything, so you decided to take a break of Zed and return to your great camaraderie and safe companionship, which is Kayn.

The bond you both have is something you never thought would happen. It’s like you don’t feel threatened about him, despite the malicious persona the young man possesses. After that sudden jump and hug you gave to him you though that the thin bond you possessed with the man would break on the spot.

But then why would you be afraid of your bonding with a champion that you have such numerous mastery points set?

Well, the answer is simple: You were far more bonded with the Odyssey Kayn version that the Runeterra one.

Since when you picked Kayn you are always using this skin in question. Kayn in Odyssey mode seems to be wiser, far more constraint, older, the banter he has with Rhaast seems funnier, making you giggle a little bit. Your giggle has been received with questioning and after a pair of chuckles, a lighter voiced and a huskier one. Hell, even Rhaast seems more bearable on this theme than the classic one. As the match ends and Kayn returns to his young, normal self the dejection is almost shown on your face.

But it make you wonder if Kayn remember anything that has passed during the match while is alternative self was there. Took you weeks to get a perfect situation and courage so you could ask that without some snarky rebuttal of the Shadow Assassin.

So then it was on the very moment you jumped on him after a very successful battle, knowing that the man was too pleased you asked the question of the year. - “Kayn, do you mind if I question to you about something?”

\- “Yes, what is it?”

At the feeling of his arms holding you against his torso, with no wanting of putting you down you understood that he would answer it. – “Do your mind remembers anything that happens when you’re on your alternative self during the matches? Like the things you had done as the Soulhunter warrior and the Odyssey ordinal?”

You saw the man visibly frowning and then his amber gaze goes to the ceiling of the post-match chamber, thinking. - “It feels weird but right at the same time. It’s like I’m there but I’m not and Rhaast says that it’s the same for him.” – His eyes returns to your face, an eyebrow rose. – “Why are you asking?”

\- “It’s out of curiosity and worry.” – Now both of his eyebrows are raised. – “Well, things like this can cause an unwanted case of dissociative disorder, to the point your brain will create multiple personas and then you’ll lose your true self. Regarding your past can be worse on you and I fear it can complicate your life more than is necessary.”

\- “By complicating life you mean Zed?” – When he mentions his master all of the things that happened come at the forefront of your mind. You really don’t need this at the moment…

_Focus on Kayn._

\- “Not just him but as more in how you’ll treat a mental illness without people qualified for it here. I just don’t know how people treat the diseases of the mind in the same seriousness as the physical ones, as also it could affect for the worse your bonding with Rhaast and your shadow magic.”

Upon hearing the seriousness on your voice and your facial expressions he nods. – “Fair enough. But I think the League probably had thought about it and make the transition easier for to not condemn the champions to such things. So do not need to worry.” – His face opens up in a smirk. – “May also question you about something?”

Feeling joyous at seeing his smile, you respond. - “Yes, of course. What is it?”

\- “Why are you hugging me like this?” - You flushed a little bit at it. Indeed he’s still holding you up and you didn’t thought of going down because you’re too damn comfortable on his arms.

_The hell with it._

\- “Because you’re so cute.” – And then you squish your right cheek on his left one, the softness of his skin making you rub your cheek on his. At the corner of your eye you see that Kayn is kind of speechless at the display and words, his eyebrows higher than before and you see a faint red dusting his cheeks. Upon seeing that the young male is unmovable you move yourself away from his face. – “Kayn?” – Your heart started to beat fast, thinking that you stepped some boundaries by doing that. – “Say something, please.”

\- “Do you think I’m cute?”

You flushed even more at it. – “Y-yes. Should I not say that?”

His smirk opened in an awkward smile. – “Well, nobody said that so directly.”

\- “Well, it always has a first time for anything.”

\- “You’re right.” – His smile transformed to a real one and then he turned his head a little, presenting his left cheek to you. – “Could you do that again?”

\- “Yes.” – You giggled at that, for after resume the rubbing, earning some chuckles from the young man. This seems to be a little time frame of blessing on his erratic life, so you’ll give to him as much as you can.

\- “Oh, look. Kayn has become a softie.” – A cocky voice broke both of your small happiness, making you and Kayn stop and look at the owner of the voice in question.

_Ah, come on._

The owner of the voice in question is Sett, the Vastayan exuding cockiness with a wide smirk on his face. You’re already deadpanning at him, cursing the male to break the little moment of bonding you wished for a long time with the your champion.

\- “I’m not getting soft.” – You can hear as feel the low rumble coming from his chest.

\- “Yes, you are.”

Getting fed up by it, you raised your voice over theirs. - “So what’s the problem of him getting soft?” – This made both man stop and look at you. – “Please, Sett. Answer me because I truly don’t understand why do you think he getting soft or caring towards other people is considered a display of weakness, which I believe you’re implying?”

The Vastayan frowned, opening and closing his jaw a couple of times. – “Well, you see. He’s considered a malicious and fierce man on battlefield…”

You interrupted right away. – “ _On the battlefield._ We are not on a battlefield at this moment or the next one, as I believe. So he can be as much as softie he wished to be.” – You resume your cheek rubbing on his. – “I do prefer my man with the softest skin ever touch and feel…” – Then your hand, in a gentle caress, traveled through over his right shoulder, then going through the biceps and squeezing a little bit the toned muscle there. – “And with sturdy muscles to hold me up. Kayn is the perfect match of it.” - As you moved your head away you see, at the corner of your eye, that his face is now flushed, in which the man hides it against your neck. – “Actually you’re jealous. Jealous because he has a summoner which can display caring to him and he can display his back, and you don’t have it.”

You can see that Sett’s jaw dropped a little for after clenching it. – “I do have one, yes. And I’m not jealous.”

\- “So if you aren’t jealous why are you wasting your time with us and looking for a fight instead to be with your summoner?” – This truly closed his mouth, making the vastayan speechless. You turned your head and spoke to Kayn. – “Could you please put me on the floor?” – Silently the young male moved you and put you gently down. Then you grabbed his hand, making his eyes turns to your linked limbs then after at your face. You smile at him and after look at the taller man. – “If you don’t mind me, oh mighty Sett, me and my cute and softie champion have more important business to attend.” – And like that you pull Kayn to another direction, far away of that chamber.

The last thing you need is to someone to break the serenity that you both found and hurt Kayn’s feelings.

………

You could feel that definitely your bond with Kayn had changed for the better, and per routinely you decided to choose him on this match. As usual you used the Odyssey skin and things run smoothly, the victory earned. You thoughts things would be smooth and dandy until some commotion is happening on the post-match chamber. Worrying for the worse you entered, your steps loud enough and alerting the champions of the match. – “What’s happening here?

At the moment you were getting closer Akali, the mid lanner of your allies, had stepped at your front. – “Please, stop.”

“You frowned at her. – “Why should I stop?”

\- “Something weird happened with Kayn.” - In fact Akali had seen the all of the display of affection you’d towards Kayn and after the ordeal with Sett. Days later after that she cornered you and asked if you’re threatened to do that but after you calmed her, knowing that the rivalry of sorts she has with Zed and Kayn would set fire to unwanted battles with them both. Knowing that it was all of call and after you explaining the intimate bonding you and Kayn has is real she already thought you would fret over anything weird or bad happening to the Shadow Assassin.

Your eyes widened in fear. – “What happened to him?”

\- “Please, step aside, misses ninja.”

It made Akali glance behind her shoulder. - “My name is Akali, not misses ninja.”

\- “So please, miss Akali, step aside and let me greet my summoner.” - At hearing this stranger but familiar voice of your champion, as also his wording, you stepped aside the young ninja to look properly at the person behind.

Indeed in fact Kayn is there, but not the young and snarky Shadow Assassin, and yes as the High Ordinal.

Your eyebrows rose high at that. – “What in the hell?”

The ordinal tsked at you. – “You and your foul wording. If it wasn’t cute I would drill you myself until you stop it.”

You’re trying to understand what happened wrong between the transition from the Summoner’s Rift to grounds of the Institution until you heard the prideful ordinal calling you cute. At that, not just your eyebrows but Akali’s raised high. – Wait, did you just called me cute, loud and clear?”

\- “Yes, I did.”

At that moment you and Akali looked at each other. – “See, I told you he sounds weird.”

_Oh boy!_

………

Upon the moment that authorized people from the Institution reached the chamber and started to investigate the cause of the real Shieda Kayn not returned as usual you accompanied the ordinal at every room or place the male was supposed to go. Deep down you knew that is partially your fault for this mess so being present on the steps being taken to revert to normalcy is the least you could you.

When you both settled on a room, in which some people were discussing the repercussion of it the ordinal, as any person on this single situation, got curious and asked questions. Questions about this realm, about who’s his counterpart of this universe and everything related to the other one, and you explained as best you could.

You touched the Zed’s relationship topic, the adoptive father-adoptive son and the pupil-master relationship they have, the ordinal soon saying that indeed he met a Zed on his own universe but he kept his distance from such being. Right away you understood why.

Soon someone enters in, the door quickly opening and it hitting the wall, the sound startling everyone inside the room. – “What’s the mockery of this?” - A flurry of silver, red, black and white barges in the room. The deep voice mixed the growls of anger quite familiar to you. Upon seeing the back of a mop of short, white hair things clicked quickly. – “What you have done to my student?”

\- “Master Zed?” – His face turns towards you and your eyes widen at seeing the real deal of the mystery that has been plaguing you over the months.

His splash-art, which was supposed to show the realness of his, unfortunately shows the man on his masked self. In fact the frames of the comics did half of the justice over how handsome Zed’s features are. Light-brown, almost orange-ish irises framed by long dark eyelashes. The format of his eyes resembling much of an eastern Asian person but a little wider, dark circles under them. An angular nose, high cheekbones. High and curved eyebrows, one of them with a single scar. Slight plump and pinkish lips. His white hair and pale skin shinning from the light of the sun coming through the window.

The visage is breath-taking and your heart skips some beats. Such thing should not be happening right now.

But this feeling turns in slowly in anger. In anger of believing on his words, that he would never take off his mask upon this place. In being played over months in some insanity to meet his requirements to be able to see his face. And then on this moment you realize that you’re playing with you and your feelings.

Now there he’s, proving how of a liar he is, without his masking. Akali once again proving herself true while speaking of the older ninja.

You just feel stupid…

\- “You aren’t supposed to be here.” – The metallic tint once again changed to the velvetiness on the deep basses of his voice.

His inquisitive words left incredulous. The gal of him to speak this way. – “I’m not supposed to be here? Well then, _Master Zed_ , you’re supposed to be here since six hours ago. And yet here you are, so late.” – The tone of your voice rose as you stand from your seat, your eyes glaring daggers at him. – “So answer me, where were you that took so long to know the whereabouts of your own son? Or you’re too angry that your little game upon me has ended before you wanted?

His eyes widened upon hearing your words, the anger from before now diminished over the shock. – “All of you, except of Kayn and her, out.”

\- “But sir, we need to question…”

\- “You did question them over such long time and yet found nothing. OUT!” – Footsteps moved quickly, soon the sound of the door closing and then quietness over the place. He walked the few steps, closing the distance between you both. You’re clenching your fists, fighting the urge to just not punch his beautiful face. – “I’ll not discuss with you this. There are far more important things at the stake…”

\- “Now Kayn has turned important enough for you?” – You cut his speech. – “Well, not _that_ important, since took you six long hours to get here, right?” – You used your hand to push him back, giving more space between you and him.

His hand quickly moved and grabbed your wrist, not strong enough to hurt but enough to hold it. – “You know nothing about of importance to me.”

\- “You think I know nothing?” - You chuckled sarcastically at him. – “Oh, I know _plenty_.” – You moved your wrists and made him release the hold he had on your limb and pushed him back. – “I know that your birth name is Govos. That at 14 years of age you, Govos, decided to go to Kinkou Order as a mere servant boy, thinking that the Order would give you the greatness and honor that your father so readily said you would not have, since your hair is white and your skin is too pale. That at such age you choose to be kicked and punched by the young Shen, proving that you’re resilient enough to abide to the arduous training the late Master Kusho would put you under. That you let your mother cry for you on the steps of the monastery and you didn’t show up and explain your wishes. At that point you showed that your own family wasn’t worthy enough of your time.”

You pushed him another time, your eyes locked to his, gazing fiercely at his ones. – “At 16 years old you learn for the first time name of the infamous Khada Jhin, the one of the few names that would terrorize you until today from the atrocities that that psychopath would do to Ionia. That at such age Master Kusho would taught you an important lesson: _Letting one die may save many more._ On that day he gave you the name of Usan and chooses you as his inheritor of the Eye of Twilight. You cried over this.”

Now you used both of your hands to push him back, making him give a step behind. – “At 19 you’re in a full hunt over the killer of Ionia, the burden of being the chosen reign heavily on your shoulders. Plus you hiding the unrequited “love” you have for Yévnai. At this time you used to have a long braided tail of hair, pretty much like Kayn has. The plan that you, Master Kusho and Shen had come is to use you as a bait so you three could successfully catch Jhin for once and all. At moment you thought would be the best that the assassin has his life ended but Master Kusho said no. On that time you started to understand that things weren’t so black and white. That things felt wrong. You started to question your beliefs, to think for once as Usan of Kéthé and not as Usan, the next Eye of Twilight. Next you year you see yourself, amidst your anger and your own beliefs, you used the perfect excuse to leave, you kissed the bride of Shen on front of everyone so you could leave for once. To make people hate you and once severe the family ties you had created. You had a single mission there, that is to change and work to the best interests of your family, of Shen, and you failed.”

Taking a deep breath and resumed your speech. – “At 25 years old, named yourself as Zed, in the middle of the raging war that Noxus was doing upon Ionia. As a young master of a young order you see yourself in a cross lines, trying to find the best course of action with the small military unit you’d to fight the metal beast of machines. You understood that you and your gathered force weren’t strong enough for the task so you and them decided to return to the Kinkou and retrieve the black box, which contained the shadow magic. You took it by force, killing the elder Kusho in the process. But his death was a lie too.”

You gave some steps forwards while he gave more steps back. – “Last year, at 35 years of age, you have to deal with your star-pupil and adopted son, at 20 years old, fight against a Darkin, which is corrupting him slowly from inside out because you aren’t responsible enough to accompany him on the task to retrieve the scythe. Then you have to deal with the return of the wanted mass-murderer, the same one that kept giving you nightmares for over a decade and half, and you have to ask help to your enemy, the current Eye of Twilight, Master Shen, and Akali on tail, to lock Jhin once again.”

You both walked until Zed legs bumped on the chair behind him, making the man gasp and fall on it. You leaned closer, your hands going to his wrists, putting your weight over the limbs as you get eye-level at him to continue your speech. – “Then after this is known that have been lying to Master Shen of his father’s death for over a decade, that you weren’t the true master of the Order of Shadows. It was Kusho all the time, corrupted by greed while making you, Kayn and your followers as his puppets. On that time, after the final showdown with your later master, even the man was corrupted and too gone you put him above Kayn. You put Shen feelings over yours and your so called son because you didn’t want to taint the memory Shen has over his father. For what cost? For honor? Being a cold, heartless bastard to the family, which are the members of your own order, that supports you at each path without question isn’t honorable enough of you. No one should be stepping over egg-shells so you don’t get angry and discount all of your bitterness of your wrong doings upon them. They don’t simply deserve it.” – The tears you’re holding all this time falls upon your cheeks. - “Kayn doesn’t deserve it. And you don’t deserve his love and loyalty while you still treat him as your weapon.”

You could see clearly his fists clenching, the muscles tensing under your fingertips. You observe his eyes trailing the tears falling over your face. – “Do for once what is best for him and for you, let Kayn go of your mind games and say the truth to Shen, that is the person you truly love. Make amends with your own consciousness and the one you truly love and _please_ finish this drama. Or just live the rest of your days with honor mixed with nightmares, lies and alone.”

After those words you straightened your back and leaned away from him, turning around, directing your teary gaze to Kayn. The ordinal, which was completely quiet through the whole situation, understood that you’d finished. You raised your trembling hand to his direction and he quickly took it, leading you out of the room and away from the white-haired male.

Once the ordinal found a secluded spot he brought you to his chest, hugging you tight as you let yourself cry, your pained whimpers muffled against the leather material on his torso. After your whimpers died and you moved a little away his golden eye gazed softly to you. – “Well, I thought the Zed of my universe was messed up but this one gains the trophy.” – You chuckled a little at it. – “I feel sorry for my counterpart. He had the choice to not be corrupted by Rhaast and still, on his innocence, had gained the most painful thing he would live for the rest of his days.”

\- “Yes. If his master was there to guide him things would be different today.” – You spat the word master with venom.

\- “Anyway, change in the subject is in need.” – He took a few steps away from her, putting a smile on his face. – “There’s a few things I wanted to do since I’ll be stuck here for the time being.”

The cheerful tone of his voice made you crack a smile. – “And what is it, ordinal?”

\- “First of all.” – He took from his pocket what looks like to be a small screen and a digital pen. – “I want an autograph of Misses Ahri. Let’s go search for her before is too late.”

\- “Oh yes, I remember she is kind of an idol in your universe.”

\- “Not just any idol, THE idol.” – Giggling at that you took his hand and led the way, searching in the corridors and chambers for the Vastayan.

… … …

You looked giddy at the screen of your cellphone.

Once you and Kayn reached the elusive fox Kayn’s behavior changed a lot. His eyes turned wide and almost shined in happiness while seeing the idol figure of Ahri closer to touching. But as any respectable fan he kept a certain distance, to not intimidate the smaller woman.

When Ahri listened and understood the request (said by you, since Kayn could utter a word due the fangirling he was having at the moment) she giggled, saying that in the past week and half she was been giving a lot of those autographs without understanding why but the silliness that his fans are doing made she feel a little happier. It was like a cue, in which you explained that one of her counterparts participates in a k-pop themed girl-band called K/DA, showing to her the videos that have of them as also the feature Akali made with True Damage.

\- “Oh, now I see. That’s why Akali, Evelynn and Kai’sa are receiving those requests too.”

\- “Yes. You four had moved a lot of fans when the song was released. It was a show stopper and will be again when released the second song soon.”

\- “I hope so. I don’t accept the less since we’re the baddest.” – It provoked some giggles from both of you as also a chuckle from the man beside you. – “Here your autograph.”

\- “Thank you.” – Kayn said that with restrain, to not appear so giddy since he was some appearances to maintain. But he couldn’t contain the huge smile plastered on his face. So you decided to perpetuate it taking a photo from this particular feature.

Now walking through the corridors, Kayn doing more leading the walking than anything else. – “So you took a photo of me, huh?” - The suddenness of his voice so close frightened you a little, making you hide quickly your cellphone. A condescending smirk was there on his face, with an eyebrow raised.

You pouted at him. – “You look gorgeous on that moment as also I don’t know if it will happens again so to have some memories of it. It’s like to know that your presence was a mere flitting imagination of my mind. That you are actually here.”

\- “I see. So let’s take more, shall we?” – And like that he took your hand, bringing you to the nearest source of light and made true of his words. You both took photos on your cellphone as also on his communication device, in many faces or places that you both could be.

At one point you both reached a room which has a mirrored wall. Upon seeing it, it gave you an idea. – “So I remember that, besides singing, you like to dance.”

\- “Yes, you’re right.”

\- “So you mind to show me some moves?”

\- “Oh, now you want to see my moves?” – He joked a little and you chuckled.

\- “Yes, I want to see some moves from you.”

\- “So I’ll do better than that, I’ll teach you some moves.” – And like that he dragged you near the mirrored wall, you getting embarrassed a little with it but still doing what he wanted. Then he took of his waist cape, the upper part of his outfight, and the golden eye-patch, showing that he had a sleeveless black shirt under it and a mesh of gold around his left eye. – “Ready?”

On your cellphone you choose some songs that would be good to dancing. And man, he knew what was doing. The songs were from K-Pop, to hip-hop, even tango. He was pushing and pulling you so fluidly that everything around had become white noise, the only thing that mattered was him and his presence.

At one point you both got tired of it and decided to sit on a bench nearby. However this time he decided to push you to his lap. Your eyes widened at the sudden move and looked at him. A small smile was there on his face. – “Put your cheek near mine so I can take a last photo.” – Then he pointed at his right cheek.

\- “Ok.” – You moved yourself, putting your cheek next to him and having the same sensation which the time you’d done on his Runeterra counterpart. Then he adjusted, putting and arm around your shoulders to bring you closer and then your arms had gone around his, giving a sort of side hug to him. Adjusted he took the photo.

Suddenly and quickly his hand had moved to the back of your head, turning your head to look at him as he to faces you. And like that he kisses you. The touch was feather like, with almost no pressure, like he is waiting for your reaction.

You felt yourself get flushed, your heart beating faster, goosebumps raises over the skin of your arms at the feel of his soft lips and his limbs around you. It felt right.

So you decided to momentary break the kiss, rise from his lap to then straddle it. Once sit down above him you resumed your hold around his shoulders returned his kiss with one of your own. He opened his mouth and you took the moment to deepen the kiss, tasting a flavor which resembles a lot of cinnamon, even his lips tastes like it. His arms are hugging you so tight that you’re glued against his chest. On this very moment you wondered if the real Kayn would act and react like this with you. If he would initiate hug and kisses instead of you.

In this moment it dawned on you that making out and making feels grows towards someone that isn’t supposed to exist on your plane of existence is towards wrong. It would develop feelings that will not go further, he isn’t the Shadow Assassin of Runeterra, that the man at your arms is the High Ordinal of Demaxia.

Sensing your need of breathing you break the kiss and hug the man tight, relishing on the feel of being corresponded by the incredible being however wishing that it was the other Kayn. The right Kayn… You sighed at these thoughts.

\- “Something is wrong?”

And of course, as a cowardly you can be, you lied to the man. – “Sort of. Pity that you’ll have to return, I’m enjoying too much of your presence.”

\- “Same for me towards you.” – He gives a peck on your cheek. – “But since we have to respect the order of the flow of time and space my prolonged presence may create disturbances here.” – He moved your shoulders, making you lean away a little. – “Despite everything he must return. My counterpart belongs here and has people missing him dearly.”

\- “Yeah, you’re right.” – Like you thought, this Kayn is a wiser one. You’ll miss him a bit when he goes away.

\- “So let’s enjoy the time he still have, right.”

Those words opened a smile on your face. – “Yes, of course.”

………

Four days later has been discovered that the portal which exchanges the counterpart of the champions has been mal-functioning. With the help of Hextec technology and the mixed efforts of Hemmerdinger and Viktor they gladly restored it. Soon the thing was once again blazing light and making noises, working rightfully.

On that moment you and ordinal are side by side of each other, at the corner of your eye you discretely could see Zed leaning in a wall in a shadowed spot, his head free of his helmet, gazing intently at you both without speaking. However Kayn, as forward as the man can be, was silent glaring back, not backing down on the intimidating visage.

\- “So, that is it.”

Upon hearing your voice the bluenette turns his head to look at you, a forlorn smile appearing on his features. – “So that is it. But I do have a collection of photos and sensations to remember me of this experience, as also you have. Also this isn’t a goodbye, since we’ll meet each other again on the Summoner’s Rift. It’s a farewell.”

You restrained yourself to not cry, not when Zed is present to see it. – “It’s true, right.”

Upon seeing the visible change on your expression Kayn leaned over you, speaking lowly on your ear. – “Tell the truth to my counterpart, how you feel towards him and all the situation happening here. He may be young but I think he is wise enough to comprehend things. Also you too are shares an unique bond so you’ll have to discuss it truthfully at how it’ll goes.”

You took a deep breathe, already thinking of you might say to the Shadow Assassin. – “Right, I’ll do.”

He grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles. – “Farewell, my Lady.” – Then he slowly released your hand and walked to the portal, looking back and giving you a last smile for after pass the threshold of the machine.

As soon the ordinal entered the machine worked to life, lights blazing and the circles of the structure moving around, after a few minutes it stopped, soon revealing the figure of Shieda Kayn, the young shadow user appearing there. You felt relieve in seeing the familiar black long braid and the single blue highlighted lock of hair.

You’re about to move towards him until Zed made his presence known on the light part of the room. – “Kayn.” - Sensing what you were about to do the older man gave a cynical chuckle.

\- “Master.” – The young man had run the platform and walked directly to him, probably not realizing you was there. This just showed that your presence was unwanted there. So like that you decided to step aside and walked away. Upon hearing another step of footsteps, Kayn turns his gaze around until he realizes you are there too. – “Y/N? Why are you here? What happened?”

\- “Kayn, I think the best to explain everything will be your Master Zed.” – Upon hearing you speaking his name after so long made he looks towards you. You tried your best to no fidget on the spot. – “You both need to talk immediately.” – Your glared directly to the older ninja. – “And speak the real truth of what happened, otherwise I’ll tell it myself.” – Like that you turned around and resumed your pace, soon reaching the door of the chambers and going out of it. Blissfully none of them followed you.

As you passed quickly through the corridor while licking the proverbial wounds of your defeat, you kept thinking how insane and dangerous you had put yourself by revealing the past of the most dangerous champions right on his face and speaking your mind. It has been known on the summoner’s community that what has been shown through the six comic issues featuring Zed wasn’t supposed to be discussed here on Runeterra. The summoner isn’t supposed to meddle with the champions affairs and vice-versa but you were so pissed the white-haired ways of resolve personal matters that you’d to do something. However there you was, spilling the beans and saying what everything he has done on his personal life was wrong and how he’s treating his so called soon poorly just made you so mad…

Who’s kidding, you’re more mad of how he treat you like toy instead of Kayn per say. Of how he hurt your feelings. – “Once a cold-hearted bastard, always a cold-hearted bastard.” – You mumbled these words into the silence.

Soon you reach the central patio of the Institution of War, your eyes turning around, summoners, champions and another people passing by hurriedly, the corridor which leads to the places of the matches, the numerous stairwells leading to others places and a double-door, which leads to the capsules that the summoners are transported from their planes to Runeterra and vice-versa.

You walked to the place, sitting in one of the chairs available there, your fingers twirling at each other was you keep thinking that the best on this time would be just return to Earth and let things cooldown here as much as it can. You don’t need to be dragged on more into a drama that isn’t yours or you can’t give your opinion upon.

No, you would not stop to work together with Kayn, no matter how much Zed tries to difficult this for you. You would never give upon your champion, no matter how hard or dangerous the black would be. However you’re thinking that the best on this time would be to disappear with your existence from there.

Walking to one of the capsules you opened the hatch lids of it until a large and warm hand closed in on your shoulder gently. It made you quickly turn your head around, the presence making you widen your eyes. - “Master Shen?”

\- “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I’m creating a storyline with these requests. :v :v :v :v
> 
> Also it is nice that someone requested a part 2 of Zed. ;D
> 
> Rate and review.


	7. Sett part 2 - Live Tonight (With Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thankful that you guys are requesting these chapters. Life has progressively becoming a 'living hell' through these months on pandemic isolation and I wish to return things to normal, so I can spent the entire day outside the house I live with my family, working and studying. Writing and listening has become a sort of escape of this reality. Thank you so much for the requests, my dear readers.
> 
> This new chapter is requested by vivalanickfan1 and TheLastCrusader, in whichrequested a Sett parte 2 and the Reader will be the same female from part 1, however I'll put a shy touch to it. It'll be NSFW with some pinch of drama.
> 
> Chapter inspired by the music "With Me" by Uplink Feat. Reece Lemonius.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sett's mood is high on the sky after a successful victory he'd on the match. Well, after whole fiasco of him trying to finally get you on his arms, and hopefully on his bed, days ago he'd to get something good.

After the whole kissing and touching you and him had shared he thought that was the right moment to turn some notches. You both had been together through the mental links, how cutely you acted towards that feline like animals you showed, in how you blushed under his gaze made the desire of him to not just hug you tight against as much as he could. The desire boiling on his blood is to see how you would act and react naked under him in pleasurable ways. His vastayan part is demanding to make you his.

Since this moment you had been avoiding him, soon he realizes it when you started to play on the support role without telling him. Once he tried to discuss about it but you said that you weren't feeling confident to play on top lane anymore, the reason for such choice is that you don't want to embarrass him. Sett didn't believe a single bit on your answer and tried to press further for more. Soon you cut the subject, saying that you were needed for another match. Since that time he couldn't get a single time in which he could talk with you privately.

The problem is that he just can't force you to do things. There are rules that are stated to maintain the summoners safe from the champions, and forcing you to do his bidding isn't his style. Contrary of what people may believe, Sett himself think is dishonorable to force someone to his whims. He may be a dominant male however he'll respect when a 'no' is thrown to him, like his beloved mama taught him so. And he can't afford to lose such profitable job as being a champion on League of Legends. He must give retribution for all the sacrifice his mom gave to raise him well.

In the corner of his eye he caught someone running, then he moves his gazes to see a female jumping on his jungle ally from the match, Kayn. The summoner just jumped on the arms of the champion, hugging him tight, said champion gives back the hug. On both of their faces have a huge smile. Sett gets surprised at seeing, what appears to be, a real smile on Zed pupil's face, even more surprisingly knowing of how wicked Kayn is.

In his mind thoughts ran, thinking that the shadow user might be faking it and plotting something. Since the beef he has with master and pupil through previous encounters he realizes that the Shadow Order is too dangerous to be personal with. Also he is worried over the innocent female summoner on the young male's clutches...

No, he'll not break the encounter out of jealousy of the intimate situation. Situation that deep down he wished to have with his own summoner, oh no. He is just worried.

He steps towards them. Once when gets near he starts talking. - "Oh, look. Kayn has become a softie." – The cockiness put on his voice break the small trance the summoner seems to be, making her and Kayn stop to look back at himself. 

Sett sees how quickly the happy features on the young man's face changes to disgust. - "I'm not getting soft." – The growling could be heard on the words.

\- "Yes, you are." – To put effect at it the vastayan opens a snarky smile on his face.

Surprisingly this time is Kayn's summoner that speaks, voice loud and clear. - "So what's the problem of him getting soft?" – This made Sett stop and considers the female. – "Please, Sett. Answer me. I truly don't understand why do you think he getting soft or caring towards other people is considered a display of weakness, which I believe you're implying?"

The vastayan frowns, opening and closing his jaw a couple of times, trying to think words to rebut. – "Well, you see. He's considered a malicious and fierce man on battlefield..."

She interrupts him right away. – " _On the battlefield_. We are not on a battlefield at this moment or the next one, as I believe. So he can be as much as softie he wishes to be." – She rubs her cheek on Kayn's, making the taller male frowns even more. – "I do prefer my man with the softest skin ever to touch and feel..." – He sees her hand, in a gentle caress, traveling through over the black-haired's shoulder, then going through the biceps and squeezing a little bit the toned muscle there. – "And with sturdy muscles to hold me up. Kayn is the perfect match of it." – She looks fondly to the champion to after return her gaze to Sett. – "Actually you're jealous. Jealous because he has a summoner which can display caring to him and he can display his back, and you don't have it."

Sett's jaw dropped a little for after clenching it. How dare she say that. – "I do have one, yes. And I'm not jealous."

\- "So if you aren't jealous why are you wasting your time with us and looking for a fight instead to be with your summoner?" – This truly closes his mouth, making the vastayan speechless. She turns her head and speaks to Kayn. – "Could you please put me on the floor?" – Silently the young male moves and puts her gently down. Then she grabs his hand, smiling at him and after look at the taller man. – "If you don't mind me, oh mighty Sett, me and my cute and softie champion have more important business to attend." – And like that she pulls Kayn to another direction, going out of the chamber.

Upon looking the retreating forms of them Sett is fuming. Out of his chivalry to help her in such moment of need she acts like that? Did she knows how dangerous Kayn is, how dangerous the relationships this man has?

Whatever, definitely not his problem. Probably this summoner knows who she's dealing with.

There's someone that is his subject to deal with.

The images of what happened between the fellow champion and his summoner together, veiled jealousy comes from such thing he wished to have. He also wishes that you desire him in most intimate way as he desires you.

With those thoughts he walks through the corridors, thinking in ideas of how approach you until he bumps into someone. He maneuvers himself to not make such person fall until he gets a closer look to said being so he could apologize. His eyes widen when he recognizes the person.

It is you.

.........

Another match of yours own with an exceptional victory with Leona. The tall woman has a personality and a physique that you wished you could have. Well, at least tall you are, you just wanted to be more fit. To be more like Sett's type, so to speak.

Yeah, you not just grew fond of the taller vastayan, you desire him. You desire to be hold by those muscular arms, to hear the rough chuckling near your ear, to feel his warmth surrounding you. You knew that if you asked for a simple hug Sett would give to you however you are too shy to ask for it, if you take in account what happened days ago.

Oh, that day...

On that day you didn't know things had progressed so quickly. One moment you were showing the cat videos and on the other you both were making out, to the point he hardened under you. When it happened your embarrassment hit up some notches, making you gasp and quickly scramble off the man, to simply run away from him. To be more exact, back to your world, leaving the red-haired stunned.

You are a shy person, you don't exactly initiate sexual things of your own but you're a closed pervert, so to speak. The list of fanfictions you'd read over the tag of your champion's name grows large, and still you kept visiting each day, to see if news stories have been posted.

You didn't appear in the Institution of War for an entire week out of fear in what Sett might react upon seeing you after such running away from him. After this period of time you decided to get courageous and return. You walk down through the corridors of the castle, your eyes darting around to see if Sett is in the mediate vicinity so you can make a detour to other way around. Thankfully the tall vastayan was nowhere to be seen, so you could go to your merry way.

On the next days you decided to go act as support role of the team, discovering how entertaining is to stun and bind the enemies with the targonian champion. Leona is so easy to work with, the confidence of the red-haired female rolling in waves and infecting you, a sensation you'd associated while playing top lanner, you'd never thought that it could repeat in such lane. The amount of matches you choose the golden armored woman grew and then you decided to that you would change roles in the future.

So, like that you walked without an worry in the world, until you bump hard on someone. Thankfully you have the reflex to move some steps back to not fall to the floor. Upon raising your face to apologize your eyes widen at seeing the person you were avidly avoiding. Sett, in all of his muscular glory, also looks surprised at you. However in the few seconds of recognition his expression changes to a smirk, and like that you felt the embarrassingly need to hide. Like that you just turns and run, run as much your legs could take you, not paying attention to what is happening around you while you're madly running from the vastayan.

You run various corridors, at each one you pass they gradually are empty of people. At certain point you find a door, soon opening it and seeing an unused chamber. Not thinking too much you enter it. Upon entering the room you saw that some windows are covered with curtains of a thin material, giving light enough to the room but not bright enough to lighten the place. You turn to the door and where about to lock the thing until your hear heavy footsteps. Fearing that any sound you make might alert the being passing by you just moved as quietly as you could and glue yourself to the wall, tapping your mouth so your breathing can be quietened.

Unfortunately the doorknob turns soundly, the door opening and them the massive stature of Sett appearing on your sight. Fortunately the door opens to the side you were plastered, the wooden object hiding your form momentary of his peripheral vision. He releases the door, his back still facing you while he walks more inside the area. The door plate moves a little bit so you could move around the thing quietly to be able to walk away. 

Soundless you turn on your feet to pass slowly the archway and just leave when a large hand grabs your wrists quickly, holding you on the spot while his other hand closes the door, locking it.

Understanding that there's no way out you slowly move to face the taller male, fearing to see an expression of anger and disappointment on his face. However you see worry there, it making your eyes widen at such expression.

\- "Why are you evading me?"

His words snap you out of your shock, thinking quickly in a lie so you can end immediately and not squirm under his gaze. – "I'm not evading, I've been busy."

\- "Liar."

Your embarrassment grows more and then the squirming and anger at his demanding words gets bigger. - "I-it isn't a lie. I do have a personal life outside League of Legends, just like you. The difference is that I'm not being paid handsomely to be here, like you are. So I'm sorry but I don't have to tell you everything that happens with me."

He frowns at the change of demeanor you are showing. – "What? What do you mean by that?"

\- "I know your backstory, Sett. I know what you're on the darkened parts of Ionia. I know about the pit fight. I know the why you fight." – You take some steps closer of him. – "I do know why you tolerate to be near such shy and visually uninteresting being like me. All because of the money."

\- "I don't understand what you are trying to say here. Stop evading my questions..."

You cut his speech. – "Why would you spent time with me out of the matches, since I don't belong to the standard beings that circles around you? I'm not that pretty, I'm not a magical being, I'm a common, human being, such thing a vastayan despises. And yet here you're, wasting your precious time with me. Why?" – He opened his mouth to voice his words but you once again cut him. – "You know, in fact I do have the answer for that. It's because I'm clever enough to manhandle you inside the Summoner's Rift. I'm just a clever tool to the path of your glory."

At the final words you say you see his face turns into anger, and then quickly his arms darts upon your figure, grabbing around your back and under your ass so he can raise you to his height, gluing your torso against his. After he moves, setting you on a nearby table and trapping your hands above the object, making you lie down on the surface. He maneuvers himself to loom upon your body, in which you open your legs, so his massive frame don't press them in an awkward angle. Sensing the free space he leans on his forearms, trapping you even more under himself.

When the confusion of limbs settled, your eyes widens in understanding that yes, the subject of your perverted thoughts is so angry and bodily close of you. You even could feel his body touching yours in some points. Unfortunatelly you couldn't enjoy it at it fullest because fear is growing heavily upon you, fear that you'd crossed some sort of line and now you'll pay the consequences.

\- "A clever tool to my glory?" – You could hear as feel the growl coming from deep inside him. – "I don't need tools to help me carve my path of glory. I make it with my own fists and strength." – The hiss was mixed on his tone. – "Do not confuse how things are supposed to be here, summoner. It's _me_ that is the clever tool to the path of _your_ glory. Otherwise why would so many summoners requesting me to be at their side on ranked matches, like you have done many times?"

\- "N-no, it's a lie." – You're taking rapid breathes, feeling the temperature rising up. – "I'm not e-even playing ranked games this much this season..."

This time he cut you off. – "So there's another reason that you're choosing me on the matches?" – He leaned back a little, one hand moving near your face. Your gaze turned to said limb, until you feel the tip of his forefinger touching your skin. The single finger moved your head back, so your eyes are displayed to him. – "Maybe because I'm that much powerful?" – You feel his finger tracing your cheek and then going to your jawline. – "Or perhaps, I'm... how is the word that you guys say on your world... hmmmmm, ah, I remember it." – On his face formed a downward wicked smirk. – "Because I'm _hot_?"

 _Oh boy..._ \- "This... is..."

You feel his finger tracing your neck. Then it goes down, pulling a little at the collar of your shirt and tracing your collarbone. – "If it's the way you think of me, that you desire me in this way then I must tell you..." – He moved his face near your ear, his lips touching slightly the lobe. – "It is mutual." – And with those words he moves slightly his hips, in which you could feel a hard protuberance touching the apex of your thighs.

You gasp at the feeling, to after release a small moan unwantingly. You feel his lips closing on the area under your jaw. – "Mu-mutual?" – He sucks lightly on the skin and you release another sound. – "I'm desirable for you?"

His other hand moves, releasing your limbs and holding your head while he moves himself, hovering his face over yours. - "Yes, you are. And I think I'm showing it plenty." - Upon hearing it your heart stops and restarts to beat fast. The heat, which was growing slowly, burns at once. Desire for this gorgeous specimen of man floods on your veins.

Your limbs move quickly. Legs closing on his hips, you press him down, now feeling with certain the size of the erection, also realizing that you're using leggings, so the sensation are almost realistic as you were bare. Simultaneously your arms circles around his neck, bringing him down so you can finally kiss him.

The sensation is electrifying, so to speak. His lips are moist and surprisingly soft, the unshaved part of his face giving a rough and yet delicious sensation mixed with the tender feeling of his lips. His hair feels full and also soft. After your hands rise high and touch his ears, the velvety sensation of the appendages makes you rub them, to the point that the man releases a growl between the kiss. You continue the rubbing, until at one point he groans and breaks the kiss. He grinds his hips upon yours, earning another moan from your lips.

Suddenly he leans away, making you release the hold on his head. You observe what he's doing, in which he slowly he removes his jacket, the muscles of his arms, shoulders and torso, your gaze running over the movements. He chuckles, making you raise your eyes to his face and see that he was watching you all of this time. – "Liking the show?"

\- "Yes, a lot." – God, even your voice sounds a little needy.

Apparently your answer was enough to elicit something on him, his voice souding huskier than before. – "And I thought you were a shy person."

The once again he gets closer, his hand going to your hips and slowly rubbing the outer part of your thighs. You shiver at that. – "Being shy doesn't mean that I have an innocent mind."

His hands goes to your hips and after to your waist, going to the hem of your shirt and after touching the skin under. – "So that means you have dirty thoughts towards me?"

The large limbs proceeds further, calloused fingers gently running on your sides until reaches the underside of your bra covered breasts. – "Yes, I do. And a lot, actually." – There's no way you can lie to him. Better say the truth and see how he'll react.

\- "Good." – The hunger on this single word made you shiver. After pushed up your shirt, revealing the skin of your waist and stomach area. His head dipped down, lips sucking in some patches, making you release low sounds and squirm under the ministrations.

But it wasn't enough, you wanted his lips in a higher place. – "More. Touch me more."

\- "Where?"

 **\- "** Here." – You point your breasts, not courageous enough to say the name.

At hearing what you mean you swear that you saw his pupils enlarging, almost disappearing with the golden irises of his eyes. – "Your wish is my command." – With that he moves his hands up, bunching up the fabric of your shirt under you jaw, revealing the simple bra which is covering your bosom. He pushes the material up, revealing your naked flesh to his eyes. Embarrassment grows tenfold and you move your head to the side, fearing a bad reaction at the size of them.

\- "Perfect." – This word of his make you gasp in surprise, to after release another sound when wet heat encompasses your nipple. You hand goes quickly to his nape, unconsciously pressing his mouth even more to it. His tongue and teeth plays with the hardening nub, pulling and squeezing it. At the time he deemed he'd made enough attention to your flesh he releases it with a pop, and then you're moister than ever. He moves up, finally returning his lips to yours. Yours arms quickly circles once again his neck and shoulders, bringing him down so his naked torso can touch yours. The feeling of the velvety skin of his is exhilarating.

Until know the kisses that has been exchanged were in closed mouth, his lips massaging yours sensually as they were delivered slowly. However it changes when he turns his head to the side, the tip of his tongue probing the gap of your lips. Promptly you open them and soon his muscle enters, exploring every crevice of your mouth.

Upon the exquisite sensation this time your lower limbs circles around his hips, tightening the limbs so you unconsciously thrust up your hips, earning the sweet friction you need to relieve your ache. The male above shudder at it and break the kiss, growling lowly. He pushes back against you hard, making you shudder this time and release a moan. – "P-put it in me."

\- "What?" – He said breathlessly, little growls being released at each time he breathes, his hips working to rub his erection on your moistened and still covered parts. – "Do you want me deep inside you?" – You mumble lowly, not courageous enough to say it clear. – "I couldn't hear you, say it louder."

\- "Put it in me."

\- "Louder." – He sing-songed.

\- "Please, put it inside me!!!" - You said it loud and, your voice reverberating on the empty room.

A wide smile appears on his lips. – "That's so nice to hear coming from your lips, even more from a shy and cute thing like you." – He leans away, one hand going to his pants and opening them. His hand opens the flaps and reveals the huge shaft to your eyes. You get excited at finally seeing it, at finally living at a moment that you only imagined while reading fanfiction. Also a tint of fear appears, since the thing is huge and might hurt you. He takes it on his hand and stroke the flesh twice, to after push the tip onto your covered labia, making you shiver at the pressure it gives upon such erogenous region. – "However I've to punish you of your late behavior." – He guards it inside his pants, closing the garment up. The outline of his girth evident through the material.

\- "Why?" – This is the only word that you could muster, fear of being left hanging growing.

\- "Because you've been avoiding me lately without saying the reason of it to me." – He moves over you, his entire torso once again touching yours, his touching yours to the point you could feel his clothed girth parting your labia, touching your clit. – "But don't worry, I'm not cruel to the point of not satisfying your needs. Also I've wanting to do this for a long time." – And with those words his mouth descends upon yours in a deep kiss, his hips grinding upon yours, the friction hard on your clit. You moan loudly on the kiss, the sound muffled by his hungry lips.

He humps on you hard, the kiss he's giving is taking your breath way, the feel of his hot and velvety skin moving over yours, the deep growls he releases on the kiss as also when he breaks it to gather enough air for after return to making out with you. Every sensation is making you unbelievably closer to the edge. At certain point he breaks the kiss and nestle his head against your neck, sucking on your skin, his hips working fast on you, making circular motions or just thrusting down on yours. You feel the tension almost snapping. - "I'll cum."

\- "Then come, I'm almost there too" – He humps on you harder, your limbs locking tight upon him. Some more thrusts and then you thrust up strong upon him, throwing your head back and moaning loudly your completion, your fingers digging on his back. You feel his teeth worrying over you're the skin of your shoulder, not exactly digging tight but there. You can hear him moaning deeply, the sound will be engraved on your memory for days to come.

After the whole ordeal you both release the tight hold of each other, simply laying there while recuperate your breathing. Then he moves, placing a chaste kiss on your bruised lips to after move himself off you. As soon he moves away the heat also goes too. You sit on the table, feeling the moistened upon your panties and leggings. Your limbs feel like jello but you hold your stance. At this moment many thoughts runs over your now cleared mind.

\- "Tell me what you're thinking." – At these words you raise your gaze to him, seeing him pulling two handkerchiefs from his pocket, one of them he gives to you the other he puts inside his pants, probably cleaning himself. You grabs at it turning your body a little so that you can clean yourself without showing to him. Then you fold the soiled fabric tightly and storage it on the pocket of your jacket to after throw it away.

\- "Two questions, in fact." - You move to stand on the floor, your legs still feeling week. – Quickly you feel the vastayan approaching, his arm circling you so you can't fall. – "Why didn't you take me the way we both wanted and how our relationship will be from now on."

He moves you to the door, unlocking the room and after leading you out of there. – "For the first question I believe this room isn't the best place to take you in the way I really want. I prefer you to be in a quite comfortable place when I've my way with you." – This make your face goes red. – "For the other question you won't have to think twice to touch me since I'll desire for it, and much more." – His face goes down, kissing you quickly on the lips.

Despite your embarrassment you kiss him back. After the exchange you both resume walking. – "But I don't belong to this realm, Sett. And also you have a lot of fans. How they'll think about it?"

\- "They'll have to deal with this, after all you're my chosen one. About you being from another realm, just because you aren't from here doesn't mean you can't stay here for as longs as you like. As far as I recall, there is no rule forbidden a summoner to walk around Runeterra."

\- "I see." – Feeling happiness grows over you, you circle your arms around his waist, hugging him sideways. – "I'm happy with this."

He chuckles at your cute behavior. – "I'm too." – They finally reach the main corridors of the castle, people bustling around the place. - "Since we've settle this we've more pressing matters to attend, like making you return to play on the top lane on the matches as also working in some builds that could be used on me."

\- "You're right."

Your sight runs around the place, stopping on a fellow female summoner on the chamber, which has the portals that transports back to Earth. At her side, holding her wrist, have a blue-clad ninja, Master Shen. On the distance you can perceive that they appear to be exchanging words. While looking at them you think if they're trying to sort out the same kind of relationship you'd sorted out with your champion.

How luck of you both to get the attention of their main champions out of the many people that passes through the Instituiton, to the point that can be build personal relationships with them and be lucky to have feelings reciprocated.

With those thoughts on your mind Sett leads you to a more common and quiet area, his voice talking enthusiastically about fights and armors as you gushes over the growing happiness to be the lucky one to to live these moments with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and review.


	8. Yasuo - Memories Traced (Hearts Connected)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need to warn that since I’m on this spree of creativity I’m writing as much as I can so the requests doesn’t be piled up for too long. In the next weeks I’ll have a series of tests in my graduation so I think will take long to return to work on the requests after this one. Also I’m centering the events of this chapter a little before starting the Spirit Blossom festival event.
> 
> This new chapter is requested by adeteka, a special chapter as their birthday gift (I’m sorry for it being so late). It was requested Yasuo with a male Reader and fluffiness overload. Thankfully Yone has been released and gave more depth to Yasuo’s story.
> 
> \- Chapter inspired by the music “Taion” by Shuta Sueyoshi (or you can look for SpiritPact opening :D).   
> \- Italic paragraphs are flashback moments. The other lines are English translated lyrics of the musical inspiration of this chapter. Keep in mind that the reader is singing in Japanese but for effect of understanding I put in English.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Samurai.

Ronin.

These words, when people hear, their minds already recall various aspects in which can be linked to these words.

Long hair, kimonos, straw sandals, beautiful katanas.

Poised man, righteous man, most of them fighting for honor or fighting to regain their lost honor.

These characters or people are worldwide adored by the ones that like the stories coming from such figures. Media has extensively worked upon such concepts as means of success. Of course this wouldn’t be different in Runeterra, or even less in the League of Legends.

The promise of the handsome payment while fighting on the proxy wars had, for better or for the worse, snared the attention of a single Ionian swordsman. A ronin, in this case. Yasuo is his name.

When the brooding man appeared as the new champion seven years ago mixed feelings were among the summoners. The major of them being doubts, since the ultimate has to be occurred within a certain circumstances, such thing being acquired by in the exactly moment that Yasuo release his whirlwind and it hits the enemy or some other champion has the power of raise the enemies and then the final blow being able to be done. To have a skill that needs the other teammates to be function was new as also exciting. A lot of people tried and still try until today to master it.

Within the months and years to come Yasuo’s fame had grown exponentially, to the point that he become the champion with the highest picking choice between the summoners, as also the with the highest rate of banning, creating havoc and discord among the them.

‘Why discord?’, people would ask.

Simply because not many understood how he works, to the point this summoner would become dead-weight through the course of the match. Or this summoner could manhandle him very well however this person could become so toxic to the others that would create rage. That’s why Yasuo was the first or the second to be banned upon the games. To that moment Yasuo’s name become to be associated with the ‘cancer summoners’, to the point that the champion himself would become more broodier than before, even if the match was a successful victory. 

To your point of view, it was downright wrong. It isn’t his fault if people have mediocre personalities. As far as you had read on his lore, he’d suffered for wrongs he didn’t commit. He was on the wrong place at the wrong time, like many people of your world had experienced. He simply doesn’t need to be the guilty of things that others do. And you choose to make his life just a little better while you were with him on the matches or just around. You may be a man but at each time the brooding samurai spared some attention to you, you would be internally fangirling over it. The older man is so reclusive that these little bits that Yasuo recognizes your presence felt like bits of happiness. It started to happen after you saved Yasuo of another bothersome moment.

………

_After a match you were going out of the chambers and passing through the corridors until you hear a commotion happening on the common area. You walk quickly and see that there are seven summoners gathered around and discussing aloud. In the middle of it was Yasuo, looking to one of them discussing, to another, his shoulder sagging while he apparently sighed, looking tired because he probably the cause of it._

_Taking a deep breathe you silently but quickly reaches the swordsman. Thankfully you are tall enough so you could reach his shoulder and tap it easily, getting his attention. – “Follow me, quickly.” – The ionian raises one eyebrow, stares at you for some seconds, his eyes widening a tad bit in recognition. He nods, looking to the still angry summoners to observe them as he silently move himself away from them. One last gaze upon them, seeing that none of them had realized he’d stepped the man goes to your side. You quickly move through corridors, leading the man to a calmer area._

_\- “Thank you, summoner. I don’t understand why they keeping fighting like this if they’ve the choice to not just choose me.”_

_You lead him to a corner, in which have some armchairs. – “It’s all about what he call ‘the fifteen seconds of fame’. The majority of the summoners think that manhandling you could bring their names to a higher status. The problem is if they know how to use your skills they’ve the tendency to think they’re the better out of the other four allies or undermine the self-esteem of the one which is manhandling you because of their bad performance. You get better when you train and insisting in training, the most of summoners tries to do that but they’re shut down for many reason. However having allied summoner using you on a ranked match and have a poor to a very bad performance is a rightful reason to get angry at.” – The swordsman frowns at hearing that. – “Let’s say that your skillset isn’t the easiest one to perform but when people can perform it brilliantly they shine through the match and make you shine too.”_

_With those words you see that the frown on his forehead as also the pronounced brooding lines diminishes. You swore you could see the corner of his mouth curling upwards for a moment. – “I see.” – The brunet gazes at you. – “So I should call you my savior, then.”_

_You tried your hardest to not jump from the chair and scream in happiness upon hearing these words. You allowed yourself to smile in bashfulness. – “I’m not really a savior. I just thought that you probably don’t want to pass for the same situation so many times in the same day.” – You scratch the back of your head. – “Well, at least when you’re near me I can make some convincing lies, so people can leave you alone for a bit.”_

_\- “But I don’t want to bother your schedule. You’re probably a very busy person.”_

_\- “It isn’t a bother and you need some time to yourself. After all, you’re my main champion and if me helping you can provide this, I’m happily to do that, then.” – You give a sincere smile at him._

_It takes time but Yasuo opens a small smile for you, and on that moment you felt on cloud nine to see that being directed towards you. It’s make you giddy, in a sense. – “If you say so, I’ll look after your help if things get too troubled.”_

_\- “Please, do that.”_

_When you finish this phrase, someone approaches you both. You raise your gaze and see a fellow summoner stopping at your front, one of their feet tapping the floor impatiently. – “I do need a moment with Yasuo. Can you leave?”_

_You raise your eyebrow at it. – “Actually, no.” – You leans back on the chair, your legs crosses one over the other and you put your hands above your abdomen, crossing the fingers. The pose you’re making is pretty much like a businessman. - “I’m about to get in a match with him and I’m just waiting my teammates to reunite so we can go.”_

_\- “But I need him for a match, right now.”_

_\- “I’m sorry, for I’d already lock him as my choice. You’ll have to wait until my match is over so you can have him.” – You turn your head to the silent swordsman, winking at him so he can confirm your lie.” – Right, Yasuo?”_

_The older man, being the master of poker face look at your eyes and then after gaze to the impatient being. – “It’s true. You’ll have to wait. And that’s the final decision.”_

_\- “See? Now please, leave us. We need to strategize.” – The other summoner huffs, turning around and stomping his feet away._

_Sensing that the person is out of eyesight you start to laugh, your sounds being accompanied by low chuckles. You look at the man and see a real smile on his face. He looks handsome like that._

_You quickly avert your gaze, trying not to blush at it. You’re smitten with the swordsman however you must not show, as also you are afraid that the man may shut you down if he perceives something._

_\- “I’m counting on you to save me from these ones.”_

_Your gaze back at him, smirking at him. – “You can bet I’ll do that.”_

_…….._

So there you are, in a plastic bag some of the mangas from various series you collect, looking for a quiet spot so you could read them in peace while waiting for your team-mates to finish a match they just started. Passing through some windows you gaze at the open-sky patio, from there could be heard a melodic sound. Upon closer inspection you see Yasuo leaning on a tree, his flute in hand, playing some tones. The song itself seems to be quite sorrowful.

Are he longing for someone?

You know that deepest regret Yasuo has was taking his half-brother’s life in order to live. Regret he could not have to live if he kept his place on Elder Soma’s side. So you question if this melody he plays are his deceased brother.

Your cellphone pings a notification, making you break your gaze from the outside and look at the screen. Upon opening it you see that there is news inside the summoners community. A new champion will be announced in the next minutes and this person will be joining the League. Shrugging your shoulders you lock your phone and return it to your pocket. You gaze back to where Yasuo is and decided to walk to the patio, wanting to keep company to the lonely swordsman as also listen the melody played while reading your comics.

Soon you reach the area and Yasuo immediately open his eyes, stopping to playing while gazing at you. – “Greetings, summoner.”

\- “Greetings, Yasuo.” – You put your bag on the patch of grass near to where the swordsman is standing and sit there. – “Please, continue what you were playing. It sounds beautiful.”

\- “Did you listen to it?”

You feel his eyes accompanying your movement so you gaze back at him. - “Yes, that is one of the reason I’m here.”

\- “What are the other reasons?”

\- “The second one is because this place is quiet.” – You break the gaze, looking to the plastic bag in a way to not show how embarrassing the next words will make you. - “And the first one because you are here.”

There, you said it.

A few seconds of silence passes, the only sound coming is from the rustle of the plastic and paper. In that moment you wait eager for what the older man might say.

\- “I understand.” – More seconds passes and then he hums, making you look up to his face. His eyes are looking at his flute, rearranging his fingers on the small holes of the bamboo object. – “Here to safeguard me from any rude summoner that might appear demanding my presence?”

You sigh at that, after you sit comfortably with the manga you were reading before at your hand. – “Less that reason and more like the reason I said before.”

\- “I see.” – With that enigmatic words he returns to play, and then you resume your reading.

A sense of peace runs around you two, his melody running around. At certain notes it reminds you of a song you had listen long time ago. Unconsciously of you, you started to sing it, lowly and gradually getting louder.

_Every time is lonesome day  
Hard to say I’m sorry  
When I muttered I love you _

_When you pulled away my hands  
I wonder what I was thinking_

Still attentive at the frames drawn onto the paper on your hands you didn’t realize that Yasuo had stopped to play.

_When I swing the last kiss_

_When you’re waving your hands at the ticket gates  
I wonder what you thought  
I was feeling unwinding in time with the flow of people rushing to the station  
It seems like you will be away from me this way_

Still concentrated you didn’t realize that Yasuo had quietly sit down at your side. You didn’t realize his gaze looking at you while you sang.

_The body temperature will not be transmitted even if you hurt with any words  
Just breathing a sigh  
There is no sin in this love  
Nobody’s fault_

You just realized that things changed when a hand touches your shoulder, making you jump lightly at the sudden touch. You whip your head to the side, seeing Yasuo _very_ close of you. Your eyes widen and then you try to articulate your thoughts. – “S-since when you stopped?”

\- “Since the moment you started to sing.” – He looks forward, twirling the flute on his fingers. – “Didn’t knew that you could sing in Ionian. I thought you guys only could communicate more in Noxian than other languages.”

Upon hearing him mentioning the languages you frowns, but after the dots connects. – “Ah, you mean in English and Japanese?”

\- “Japanese?” – This time Yasuo frowns. – “What are those?”

\- “Noxian, or for me, the English, is a language known world-wide back on my reality. Since it’s a language easy to learn and speak it’s common for me people in my era to communicate on these. The Ionian, or Japanese it’s a language that I can mimic the way the words sound however I know the basics of understanding. I just know the means of these lyrics because it has been previously translated.” – He nods at that. – “Just to elaboration, Japan and other countries that area on the eastern side of my world are still full of mysticism, despite of ages has progressed, just like Ionia is in Runeterra.”

\- “Interesting, both of our worlds has more in common than people can think.”

\- “That is right.”

More moments of silence, you decided to resume your reading while he resumed his twirling. The silence was exponentially getting awkward.

\- “Can you sing that song again?”

You turned your head to look at him. You aren’t the best singer and knowing that he would be listening attentively to it might make stutter, so you decided a better approach. – “I can show to you how the real tune of the song is.” – Without waiting his response you fished your phone and searched for the song. When you find it, you raise the sound of your cellphone and hit the play button.

_When I see you in my dreams I am really alone_

_I am alone  
You surely will not disappoint  
I want to hug you _

_I want to touch more  
I will not repeat_

_There is no power on the words_

You put the cellphone above your thigh, the melody of the song passing through you too. The flute still dances between his fingers fluidly. You see the fingers of his other hand tapping on his leg with the beats of the song. Giving a little smile your eyes returns to read the frames of the manga on your hands.

In a certain part of the song your cellphone pings, breaking your concentration as also the light mood. You pick it up and see the notification of the new champion. The teaser and the story makes your eyes gradually widen, and as also your breathing quicken. The story very similar and yet quite different from one you knows too well.

Your fingers slide in the screen, until the image of the new champion appears. Your breath stops right on that moment, your gaze quickly going to Yasuo’s face. The man was staring at you with an eyebrow raised, to after it lower down, frowning. – “What happened?”

\- “The new champion, that is what happened.” – You direct the screen of your mobile to the swordsman see the image. – “Yone, the Unforgotten, he happened.”

You see visibly Yasuo’s expression changing from peace to somber. – “Of course the Institution would bring him here.” – He mumbled it but you could hear.

You thought of the next words, curiosity eating your mind. – “He is your deceased brother, isn’t he?” – You said it lowly and quietly.

His jaw visibly clenches, his fingers holding tight the flute while he looks forward. – “Yes, it’s him.”

\- “Did you know that he was alive?”

He closes his eyes, fingers tightening on the bamboo objects, knuckles white. – “Please, I don’t want to talk about this.”

You feel his shut down thickly, knowing that despite the long time you guys have this partnership he still didn’t trust you. – “Okay then.” – Sensing the awkwardness and a little sad that the man act like this. Pocketing your phone, you put the mangas you were reading back to the bag and raise. – “It’s kind of frustrating, really. Had become so easy to resolve the situation and yet you keep running away.” – You pat your pants, brushing off the dirty that might have cling to the fabric in a way to control your anger. – “And yet you’re still frozen on the spot.”

\- “You don’t understand what’s happening and what had happened.” – This time he raised too, the man slightly taller then you.

\- “I do not?” – You raise your voice a little louder, the deeper tones booming over. – “Don’t mistake because I’m younger than you that means I’m blind to the things that happens around. I do know, and very well. As also I know your background, Yasuo. Everybody that is your fan among the summoners knows the story, we choose to not talk about around because we’d do have the common sense to not remind you every time of such traumatic experience.”

\- “But I killed him.”

\- “And there he’s alive and getting closer as we speak.” – You pinch the bridge of your nose. – “Did you ever thought in just speak with him? To just sit down and resolve the matter that has probably plaguing you both for years?”

He kept silent, breaking his gaze and turning his back to you. – “It isn’t your concern, don’t bother yourself with it.” – His voice sounded cold while saying it.

_Memory traced_

_Connected hands_

_The pictures reflected on the screen surely are clear for the eyes  
It seems like you and I have died  
The falling snow is like you and I just pile it up in my heart  
The season keeps bringing them_

You clench your fists, feeling your anger boiling at his behavior. Then you think why you’re getting so riled up, after all it truly isn’t your concern to begin with. Taking a deep breath you collect your bag. – “Yeah, whatever… Since my friendship isn’t value at all there some people that value it and are calling me.” - He turns quickly to gaze at you, since how angered you are. – “Don’t bother yourself, this match you’ll not be your concern, or the next one.” - You turn around, going to the corridor which will lead to the main hall of the castle, leaving the ionian there.

While you walk the anger of the cold behavior towards you diminishes as you start to think clearly. Truly you find ridiculous how Yasuo still keeps beating himself over Yone’s death. And now that his brother is alive the man isn’t moving himself to make things right. Many families work their differences while talking. It’s so easy.

Now, the main concern of yours is finding a new mid-lanner to work on the matches.

………

The spirit blossom festival is in full course. Weeks later Yone made his appearance upon the stones of the Institution, being chose repeatedly by the summoners. Everyone wants learn about him and how he works.

Passing through corridors, you sit. Apparently had a mal-function on the skin portal and many champions are returning with the skins that the summoners has selected to them. Knowing the bustle of personal and people through the common area is making difficult to pass by you decided to sit on a chair near.

At the spot you observe clearly what’s happening, until a commotion is made. Coming from the post-match chambers you see the Chain Warden, Thresh, on all of his humanoid and demonic glory, provided by the Spirit Blossom themed skin, coming out with his summoner in toll. There’s a smile plastered on his face while his female summoner leads him out of the bustle of people, their hands holding each other as she kept looking behind to him, also smiling. You understand right away that these two are bonded and she probably is living the moment of her life.

Truly the Spirit Blossom made the chosen champions have an ethereal beauty. Even Yasuo had become breathe-taking with the mix of white hair and pastel colors, the Yasuo of this universe seems to be more open and set things right and you wished that it would happen with the one of this world. Had run over the League that the Spirit Blossom universe are deeply connected with the canon Ionia, make you wonder if it was the division between the spiritual and the living planes getting too thin that allowed Yone to come back alive…

Well, not your concern.

You’ll definitely not concern over this. After all it has been already almost three weeks that the man didn’t look at you and you faked to be uninterested on his presence when he passed by. You aren’t happy at all with this circumstance, it even showing on the way you’re on the matches however you’ll not step down from it. The Ionian needs to do resolve it on his own.

Another commotion happens and this time the crown around is bigger. Between them there’s the tall figure of Yone on his Spirit Blossom form. You had to admit that the older brother looks completely elegant despite having small horns on his head and the majority of his torso bare. At his side have a hurried female summoner leading him, or pretty much like, trying to save him of the crowd and further confusion.

For you Yasuo still looks better…

Argh, _focus_!

You rub your eyes, pressing on them a little until you see starts exploding behind your lids, completely unware of the persons sitting at your side.

\- “I knew that Yone was alive way before the League, you know.” – The sudden deep voice of Yasuo at your side made you move in shock, quickly looking back.

\- “You really don’t need to tell me this. I’m not interested.”

\- “Look, I know I shouldn’t articulate things that way. It was rude of my part, you were trying to help.” – He was looking forward too, observing the commotion that was happening around his older sibling. – “Maybe I was apprehensive about the fact that my brother has return from the spirit realm, apprehensive of his reaction upon seeing me after so long.” – You see his fists clenching upon the handle of his sword. – “You putting these matters on the light made my worst fears alive again.” – He sighs. – “Despite everything I heard your advice and looked after my brother.”

This light you up a little bit, provoking a small smile on your face. – “So what happened?”

Sensing your change of mood he turned a little his body, and faced you. – “I’d gone to Weh’le, the village where the festival has been held for so many years. Folk has been told that there’s a hunter expunging the azakana, of a tall man holding dual swords, seemed to have an elegant way of speech and could do wind magic. At this moment my intuition said it was my brother but I didn’t believe on it.”

\- “I met an elder while passing by, we chat and he said about waters that may cleanse the soul in preparation to talk with the ones that we dear at most and had passed away. He led me to the river and gave some sort of potion that would help me, never knowing that I was being set up on a trap by an azakana. Upon drinking it I feel that I was losing my strength and the azakana getting stronger. At that moment I thought it was the end of me.”

\- “Red slashes appeared quickly, making the demon steps away from me. A red encased shadow like of a tall man with dual swords appearing on the river. The shadow returns and them I see the figure of this swordsman walking above the surface of the water, wind running around him. In this moment a man was there and I thought he was after me. I prepared myself to the worst, asking the goddesses to give me strength and fight against the vengeful spirit of my brother, thinking that he would hurt me and the elder behind me. On that moment he says he wasn’t there for me. We fight, exchanging slashes of blades, my strength slowly vanishing. Took me long enough to realize that the real enemy was the elder took me long enough to realize that the hunter was Yone. When I recognize I remember the last exchange of words I’d with him before his death. I’d said to him that I was no murderer and he asked to me then why I was running.”

\- “When I look the fragile elder is no more and yes he’d become a huge monster. For that moment I and my brother united forces to take down the monster. Once Yone gave the finishing blow the demon turned into a mask, in which he put on a cord on his waist, together with many others. Was like that I realized that my brother had returned not because of me and yes because of the vengeful spirits praying upon these lands.”

\- “My dead brother was once alive near me, in flesh and bones, with a huge red mask over his head and right away, hiding away scars. However I couldn’t bear to face him, feeling ashamed and thinking that my time has come. Small red petals was flying around when I said to him to have his revenge he replies that I might deserve death but not by his hand. I remember to feel myself smiling while hearing these words, having courage enough to look at him. When I do turn around he wasn’t there anymore. I say aloud that there’s nothing left to me in Ionia and I hear him replying back with a riddle; even the wind has a path, brother. By the gods, I never felt so happy in that moment to hear him call me brother again. I bid my farewell and leave the forest, and he gives me his blessing.”

Upon your eyes widen a little bit upon hearing the story, it felt like has been told the entire video of The Kin of the Stained Blade, that in fact they had met way before. And you’re glad he shared it.

\- “Fear had crawled back on my mind when you questioned me about that weeks ago. I don’t know if I’m truly in good terms with my brother and I don’t want to bring this heavy weight within these walls, to you.”

\- “It isn’t a weight for me Yasuo. Aren’t we partners? Aren’t we friends? Didn’t I relieve you of stress that the summoners were bringing to you?” – You put your hand over his shoulder in an amicable gesture. – “Friends are supposed to share their burden to the each other.”

\- “It took time to understand it since I’ve been living alone for the most of time. But I realized that, you’re just showing the right path to make amends, thing that rarely people had shown to me. And I’m grateful for that.” – You your smile enlarges and he opens a smile on his own. People start to shout Yone’s name in fangirl mode, making you and the man at your side look quickly at the source. They see a male calling the white-haired man’s attention. When he finally gets it he waves to the man a huge smile on the summoner’s face. Upon that Yone shyly raises his hand, waving back, embarrassed. You and Yasuo chuckle at it. – “Let’s say that I was about to talk with him however since the time he appeared he barely has a private time on his own.”

\- “Don’t worry. He’ll not take your spot of the most picked champion among the summoners.”

Yasuo chuckles at that. – “I hope so. My brother is far too reserved for large crowds like this. But eventually he’ll figure out how to act, like I did once.”

\- “Yes, you’re right.” – You observe the dual-swordsman nodding at each shout of his name, to after being led to a secluded room by his summoner, finalizing at once the turmoil. Minutes later peace is restored upon the main hall.

………

Upon the days to come through the event of Spirit Blossom you and Yasuo met on the very tree on the patio. Through your routinely meetings he shared bits of the encounters he and Yone had upon the matches and on private moments. He said that they both he talked about making amends, about trying to cope up the feelings that has upon and regain balance over their relationship. Yasuo had shown an interest over the music you’re have played from your cellphone and requested that you play it again. On that moment he listened he started to mimic the notes with his flute, it repeating through the weeks to come.

On one day, while listening to the music you decided to pause and requested for the blue-clad man to play the song on his flute. And indeed the man played it, perfectly. Both of your eyebrows rose when he finished the play. – “Did you just learned to play the song by hearing it.”

He opened a smirk. - “Yes, the notes aren’t that difficult to replicate and they repeat a lot through the song.” – His words are dripping with smugness.

\- “Huh, who would ever thought. Besides being a sword-master, a wind-bearer, the most picked champion is also a musical genius.” – You swore you felt a faint blushing appearing above his cheeks.

\- “My brother was far more musical inclined than the arts of war.” – The sudden deep but calm voice was heard loud and clear near you both, making you and the other man quickly turn their heads and see who’s is there. – “I can still remember when we would run to the fields with this a rudimentary flute after extension lesson of my late master.” – The face of Yone was there, inclined a little down so it doesn’t seem he was imposing over you both. The older sibling had finally reverted to his normal state however he’s surprisingly devoid of the red mask. Upon the locks of hair that are on each side of his head had some sort of red adornments. On his ears a set on red earrings in ring form. His fringe was pushed back, showing the set of scars that crossed entirely from his left cheek and passed through the left side his mouth. His red, striking eyes gazing back at you two with some sort of fondness. At his side there’s the female summoner which you saw helping him on the portal ordeal. You nodded in greeting at her and she nodded back.

\- “Brother, it’s good to see you.” – He looks at the woman at his brother side. – “Also I see you’d found your partner inside the League.”

The gaze of fondness coming from the black-clad man goes to his summoner, in which she returns with a smile. – “Yes, I did. Apparently we get along seamlessly. Like an intimate bond of the summoner and their main champion, which is rare to happen.”

You look at the hands of Yone. The man is holding what seems to be a Kokyu, a Japanese instrument that sounds a lot like a violin. – “So why are graced by your presence, Master Yone?”

\- “I was hoping you both allow me to join your musical gathering. I may be not musical inclined but I do have my skills in certain instruments.” He moves to sit himself on a bench near the tree, rearranging the instrument over his neck and torso. The woman sits on the free space available.

\- “I’m sorry to ask but do you know what the song is, Master Yone?”

The female summoner answers. – “This song that you’ve been listening I know it very well. Let’s say I’m into the theme the series implies. And I understand why you choose to sing this very song near your champion.” – She winks at you, you chuckle at that.

\- “But wait, how do you know that I was listening to this specific song?”

This time Yone chuckled. – “If Yasuo can be loud as a gale I can be silent as a breeze. If I wish I can walk silent around and you both wouldn’t even know that.” – He says coolly.

You chuckles. – “Okay. Shall we start, then?” – Both brothers prepare themselves, the thrill to sing the lyrics you had known by heart growing inside. – “One, two, three…”

The siblings started to play both instruments as you started to sing the first lyrics, the fellow summoner being your background singer, both instruments are in harmony as also are yours and the woman’s voices.

The singing and the sounds attracted summoners and champions to get closer to your small gathering. As you perceive audience you see some people sighing at you, other smiling. Contentment and peace rolling around in the space

The siblings are finally in peace.

People are finally in peace. 

You’re finally in peace.

_There is no lie in this love  
No one can love  
When I muttered I love you _

_When you pulled away my hands  
I wonder what you thought_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and review.


	9. Zed part 2 – You push, I'm pulling (Away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did live a sour feeling on the last Kayn request. So as has been waiting the conclusion of this little saga inside this collection. This new chapter is requested by Loralle, in which requested part 2 with Zed, the Reader will be the female previous one from the other chapters. 
> 
> Chapter inspired by the music “Youngblood” by 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

That day started with a bad feeling, ticking off on his intuition. Zed didn’t know why he is feeling like this but he and his shadows were restless.

Something is wrong.

Upon hearing that something had happened with his precious student made him stressed, worried and overall pissed. He knew about this malfunction, leading the champions being trapped in some sort of alternative universe, the so called skins portal had been gone wrong once years ago. He saw how it took a tow on the champion and how the consequences were not good. The response the Institution gave to this that things would be fixed and would never happen again.

Well, it did happen again. And the worst of it that it happened with one of his own.

He wasn’t just pissed because it happened with Kayn. He was more pissed that it happened with Kayn and the responsible personal decided to tell that fact _six hours later._

Soon he barges in the room, on his fury he didn’t dose the strength while opening door, the object hitting the wall and making a loud noise, startling the white jacket person on the room. – “What’s the mockery of this? What you have done to my student?”

\- “Master Zed?” – His face turns towards you and he sees your eyes widening at him. In this moment he realizes that he wasn’t wearing his helmet and now all of that months of intense restrain and just not call off this little game of his (for the sake of honor, his pride and his own interest) to see if she was worthy of seeing his face.

However suddenly he sees that your expression has turned to anger, and in that he understood clearly what is passing through your head. He steps at your direction. - “You aren’t supposed to be here.” – At this moment he realizes how bad the choice of words it has been.

The woman is furious now. – “I’m not supposed to be here? Well then, _Master Zed_ , you were supposed to be here six hours ago. And now here you are, so late.” – The tone of your voice rose as you stand from your seat, your eyes glaring daggers at him. – “So answer me, where were you that took so long to know the whereabouts of your own son? Or you’re too angry that your little game upon me has ended before you wanted?

His eyes widened upon hearing your words, his own anger from before now diminished over the shock. Knowing that would not stop he decided to move away people that didn’t need to listen their words. – “All of you, except of Kayn and her, out.”

\- “But sir, we need to question…”

\- “You did question them over such long time and yet found nothing. OUT!” – Footsteps moved quickly, soon the sound of the door closing and then quietness over the place. He walked the few steps, closing the distance between you both. He can see you visibly clenching your fists, fighting the urge to just not do something to him. So he turned down his anger and spoke the most neutral voice he could must. – “I’ll not discuss with you this. There are far more important things at the stake…”

\- “Now Kayn has turned important enough for you?” – You cut his speech. – “Well, not _that_ important, since took you six long hours to get here, right?” – You used your hand to push him back, giving more space between you and him.

His hand quickly moved and grabbed your wrist, not strong enough to hurt but to hold it in place. – “You know nothing about of importance to me.” – Her words are starting to rile him and by the Goddess, he’s trying his best to not make things worse.

\- “You think I know nothing?” - You chuckled sarcastically at him. – “Oh, I know _plenty_.” – You moved your wrists and made him release the hold he had on your limb and pushed him back. – “I know that your birth name is Govos. That at 14 years of age you, Govos, decided to go to Kinkou Order as a mere servant boy, thinking that the Order would give you the greatness and honor that your father so readily said you would not have, since your hair is white and your skin is too pale. That at such age you choose to be kicked and punched by the young Shen, proving that you’re resilient enough to abide to the arduous training the late Master Kusho would put you under. That you let your mother cry for you on the steps of the monastery and you didn’t show up and explain your wishes. At that point you showed that your own family wasn’t worthy enough of your time.”

How did she know such thing? He couldn’t hide the surprise of it.

You pushed him another time, your eyes locked to his, gazing fiercely at his ones. – “At 16 years old you learn for the first time name of the infamous Khada Jhin, the one of the few names that would terrorize you until today from the atrocities that that psychopath would do to Ionia. That at such age Master Kusho would taught you an important lesson: Letting one die may save many more. On that day he gave you the name of Usan and chooses you as his inheritor of the Eye of Twilight. You cried over this.”

Now you used both of your hands to push him back, making him give a step behind. Speechless he abides to her touching. – “At 19 you’re in a full hunt over the killer of Ionia, the burden of being the chosen reign heavily on your shoulders. Plus you hiding the unrequited “love” you have for Yévnai. At this time you used to have a long braided tail of hair, pretty much like Kayn has. The plan that you, Master Kusho and Shen had come is to use you as a bait so you three could successfully catch Jhin for once and all. At moment you thought would be the best that the assassin has his life ended but Master Kusho said no. On that time you started to understand that things weren’t so black and white. That things felt wrong. You started to question your beliefs, to think for once as Usan of Kéthé and not as Usan, the next Eye of Twilight. Next you year you see yourself, amidst your anger and your own beliefs, you used the perfect excuse to leave, you kissed the bride of Shen on front of everyone so you could leave for once. To make people hate you and once severe the family ties you had created. You had a single mission there, that is to change and work to the best interests of your family, of Shen, and you failed.”

This woman, how did she find information of this?

Taking a deep breath and resumed your speech. – “At 25 years old, named yourself as Zed, in the middle of the raging war that Noxus was doing upon Ionia. As a young master of a young order you see yourself in a cross lines, trying to find the best course of action with the small military unit you’d to fight the metal beast of machines. You understood that you and your gathered force weren’t strong enough for the task so you and them decided to return to the Kinkou and retrieve the black box, which contained the shadow magic. You took it by force, killing the elder Kusho in the process. But his death was a lie too.”

You gave some steps forwards while he gave more steps back. – “Last year, at 35 years of age, you have to deal with your star-pupil and adopted son, at 20 years old, fight against a Darkin, which is corrupting him slowly from inside out because you aren’t responsible enough to accompany him on the task to retrieve the scythe. Then you have to deal with the return of the wanted mass-murderer, the same one that kept giving you nightmares for over a decade and half, and you have to ask help to your enemy, the current Eye of Twilight, Master Shen, and Akali on tail, to lock Jhin once again.”

You both walked until the white-haired legs bumped on the chair behind him, making the man gasp and fall on it. You leaned closer, your hands going to his wrists, putting your weight over the limbs as you get eye-level at him to continue your speech. – “Then after this is known that have been lying to Master Shen of his father’s death for over a decade, that you weren’t the true master of the Order of Shadows. It was Kusho all the time, corrupted by greed while making you, Kayn and your followers as his puppets. On that time, after the final showdown with your later master, even the man was corrupted and too gone you put him above Kayn. You put Shen feelings over yours and your so called son because you didn’t want to taint the memory Shen has over his father. For what cost? For honor? Being a cold, heartless bastard to the family, which are the members of your own order, that supports you at each path without question isn’t honorable enough of you. No one should be stepping over egg-shells so you don’t get angry and discount all of your bitterness of your wrong doings upon them. They don’t simply deserve it.” – The tears you’re holding all this time falls upon your cheeks. - “Kayn doesn’t deserve it. And you don’t deserve his love and loyalty while you still treat him as your weapon.”

He could see clearly your fists clenching, the muscles tensing under his ingertips. He observes that finally the tears falling down of your eyes, trailing over your face. – “Do for once what is best for him and for you, let Kayn go of your mind games and say the truth to Shen, that is the person you truly love. Make amends with your own consciousness and the one you truly love and _please_ finish this drama. Or just live the rest of your days with honor mixed with nightmares, lies and alone.” – Your voice sound broken, defeated.

Have you been all this time having those thoughts?

After those words you straightened your back and leaned away from him, turning around, directing your teary gaze to Kayn. The counterpart of his pupil, which was completely quiet through the whole situation, understood that you’d finished. You raised your trembling hand to his direction and he quickly took it, leading you out of the room and away from the white-haired male.

He didn’t have the courage to go after you. He knew he did wrong and still does wrong after so many experiences. That he can’t and doesn’t show how he feels, even for the closest ones of his kin however he has an appearance to maintain. He must not show weakness, otherwise people will pray upon him and his Order. With those thoughts he bit hard his lip, restraining himself to not just scream out what he is feeling. In a flurry of shadows he disappears, completely oblivious of the fourth person near the room, which heard everything since the beginning until the end.

The person makes itself present, walking to the very spot where wisps of shadow magic are still seen. He takes of his mask as his deep voice reverberates over the empty room. – “Why Zed, why do you continue in lying to me and to yourself after all these years?”

………

\- “We need to talk.” – The firm hold of the blue-clad ninja and the neutral voice of his make you stop and freeze on the spot. Many thoughts runs wildly on your head, questioning why Shen of all people would go after you willingly knowing that you have an solid friendship with the enemy for everyone to see. The most probable answer would be that he had listened to the conversation of you’d days earlier with Zed…

You just cannot circle around this. – “You listened what I said to Zed, didn’t you?”

The brunet releases your hand, putting his own hands behind himself, taking a neutral stance. – “Not here. Please, follow me.” – With that the man turns around and walks out of the room. Sighing, knowing that you just can’t walk away from him you followed. If he truly heard what you said he has questions and probably is itching for answers.

The ninja in fact had walked around the double doors that go to the outside of the castle. He looks around and walks to a single enormous tree, his eyes looking to you over his shoulder than his head nodding to its direction, you nod in understanding and you both resume your walking. Soon you both reach the tree and he sits on the grass, you following suit. Seeing that you’d settled he starts talking. – “About your earlier question, yes I did listen.”

Your eyes quickly diverts from his face, fearing that he might react bad at you knowing so much personal facts of the past even he wish to forget. – “I’m sorry to bring all of this to the light, Master Zed seriously had me pissed off in thinking so much about honor this and honor that but he forgets that he’s dealing with people that has feelings, even the ones that are complicated, like Kayn.”

\- “How much you know?”

\- “Enough that the rioters had told us.” – He raises an eyebrow at the word. – “Oh, rioters are people that work in my universe. Apparently some of them are the same that works at your own universe.” – Shen listens silently at your speech. – “It isn’t clearly all of it. Between the summoners was created a sort of rule, which we would not speak about it here on League unless the champion deems it comfortable enough to do so. These narrations are some sort of way to humanize you all even more so the summoner can create connections with the champion. Apparently you guys didn’t know that it happened.”

\- “No, I did not know of this. Probably more of us doesn’t know either, which is good. Our past can lead us to our downfall.”

You right away understood what the male said. Despite the polite coexistence between the rival regions knowing some crucial facts may lead to the death of someone. – “Yes, I understand. However you know clear as the summer sky that I’m very fond of Kayn and seeing and knowing how Master Zed has been treating him just pisses me off. I just didn’t thought clearly and spoke the truth. He being shocked over what I spoke was truly lucky of me, otherwise he would be lashing against me on the spot.”

\- “Yes, you’re really lucky. Usan sometimes just don’t think and acts, a trait he still struggles to perfect, I believe.” – The ninja sighs, making you look at him, seeing the bluish gaze right back at you. – “Or you earned his respect in some way, to the point he didn’t expect you said those things on his face.”

\- “Or is my status as summoner that is still keeping me alive, since he cannot harm inside those stone walls.” – You give a fake laugh. – “Earn respect of him? Not possible but yet I doubt of such thing, I’m a powerless person of another version which lives a comfortable life. I may have hardships but it cannot be compared with yours or the majority of the champions.”

\- “Listening to this you clearly doesn’t know a lot about me, then.” – The sudden familiar voice make you jump on the spot, quickly standing at the other side of Shen when a shadowed form grows to the familiar silhouette of the subject that has been talking about. Zed appears there, devoid of his armor and in an outfit very similar to the one that were presented on the comic books. However, for your lucky or unlucky self he was devoid of the red haori like garment and the red scarf he wears, showing the expanse of his pale neck, the broad shoulders and the thick biceps he has. The tattoos a high contrast on his almost completely white visage. You dry swallow, heart beating fast in a mix of fear and his presence gives to you. Upon realizing how fast you had moved to other side of Shen, seeking protection, he gave a chuckle. – “Don’t worry yourself, I’m not here to harm you.”

You glare at him. – “I doubt that.”

Then the man gives a cheeky smile, very similar to the ones that Kayn gives to you, making you deadpan at the different behavior. – “Then I think all that you had said weeks ago so ferociously to me was just to rise a reaction from me?”

This time you got cheeky, some courage getting over yourself. – “It clearly happened, since you showed to be jealous of me putting on a higher standard over you.”

You thought it would give some sort of negative rebuttal from the white-haired man’s part, however his smirk grew, arrogance dripping from his words. – “And yet you lustful thoughts over me than my pupil. Isn’t that supposed to be over him?”

You clenched your jaw, your anger gaining over your fear, making you getting closer of the standing ninja. – “Don’t fool yourself.” - You poke him hard on the chest. – “Getting lustful thoughts was just a moment in which I was in need of touch. As far I remember it was YOU that wanted me to hug yourself in the same way I hug Kayn. What a petty fella you are, Usan.” – And in a struck, to even put more wood on the fire you smirked at him.

\- “I didn’t give you permission to say this name.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, defiance on your tone. – “So what, you go to punish me if I say the name Usan, Govos?”

Things happened in quick succession. Once you were standing at his front and on the other moment your back is hitting the tree trunk, Zed’s body trapping you between the wooden bark and himself. You feel his hand on your ass, squeezing a cheek not tightly but firmly enough for you to feel the large appendage on such sensitive area. – “I’ll punish you.” – He said those words directly on your ear, in a deep and velvety voice. You just couldn’t contain the shiver that run over your body, making him release a chuckle.

You started to breathe fast, feeling the temperature rising exponentially. You could feel him clearly from all the parts of his body glued to yours. But the struck of courage was still on you. – “I do believe would be very punishing, in a good way.” – Your hands descend over his ass, squeezing it. Your body was screaming to bring closer and just kiss him however on your mind keeps chanting _Kayn, Kayn, Kayn_. It was on that moment that you understood why Zed was acting so out of his own behavior. So you released him and used your hands to push him back. – “However I don’t believe you want to do this, since the moment you arrived you’ve been acting strangely. This kind of over the top forwardness is Kayn’s style, not yours and I prefer it coming from the rightful source.”

The man once again chuckles then gives a step back. – “Fair enough.” – The man steps back and sits at Shen’s side. – “Since you prefer that much my son then you can have him.” – Now it sound more like the Zed you know. – “I was testing you over if your true feelings lie over at your so proclaimed intimate connection with him but apparently they’re true.” – You remove yourself from the tree, fanning off the bark and foliage that might get glued on your clothes. – “Also I don’t need to walk on eggs since it seems my son has some sort of interest over you.”

At hearing those words you felt your breath being robbed in surprise, your heart beating even faster than before. You struggle to keep your composure. – “Well, I’ll know if it’s true by talking with him.” – You bow at Master Shen. – “If you two don’t mind, I’m leaving.” – Your turn around, making your back face the two ninjas. – “Also Master Zed, forget what happened that day. It was a fluke and will not happen again.”

\- “Understood. It’ll not happen again.” – And with last words you walk fast away, feeling two pairs of eyes following your retreating form until you cross the threshold of the double doors and get inside the castle.

Whatever. Zed doesn’t matter anymore, never mattered anyway. Deep down it was always Kayn and will be to the days to come. With these thoughts you walk fast, trying to get a glimpse of the scythe user.

Now far of your hearing and sight Shen gave a deep sigh, after looking to the fellow ninja at your side. – “It wasn’t needed to get this extreme to her.”

Zed’s hand goes to one of Shen’s, pale fingers entwining with tanned ones. – “It was necessary. Since after she clashed with me open front on the Kayn ordeal it made doubts run over my mind. I’m not interested in people that don’t know what they want, even more that the possibilities are involving me or Kayn. Too much unnecessary drama for my tastes.”

\- “At one thing she was right.” – Shen squeezes lightly the limb entwined on his. – “She was right on point about us being lovers.” - A small, almost shy, smile appears on Shen’s features.

\- “The mythical female intuition, perhaps?” – Zed gives a quick pec on the other ninja’s lips. – “But she’ll probably not verify the veracity of this for the time being.” – The orangish gaze looks at their connected hands. – “For the sake of your security, hers and also all the feelings involved she will forget this little attraction over me.”

Upon hearing those words Shen couldn’t leave the mark of how heavily sighed these words were spoken. – “Having second thoughts?”

\- “No, not at all. Despite she felt exquisite it wasn’t worthy to extend, to both of us. Fortunately she already decided and it ended without more problems.”

Shen gave a slight chuckle. – “Oh, the young-blood.”

Zed pushed lightly Shen’s shoulder with his. – “Weren’t us just like this when we us younger? Acting on the moment to then regret later?”

\- “Yes, we were. But thankfully we’d time to make amends and think better about it.”

\- “Thankfully.” – And once again, Shen witnessed his lover giving a true smile. It making him kisses deeply the other. Zed reciprocated it.

That’s the feeling of everything being right on the course that he enjoys, despite the ever bounding ‘what ifs’ running on head.

Whatever. Not his problem anymore.

………

You walk fast through the corridors, looking around the corridors to get a glimpse of a long braid or the large arch of the reddish scythe-blade. Your gaze run over familiar and strange faces, looking for a certain one with a goldish hue… _There he is._

Your steps take your form quickly to where he is. Probably they are loud, since the man in question quickly turn is golden eyes from the male summoner he is conversation with and looks at your approaching self. Upon seeing you instantly a bright smile appears on his face, making your heart misses some bits.

It’s now or never.

\- “Kayn.”

\- “My summoner, what a pleasure to see you.”

\- “The pleasure is always mine, Kayn.” – He chuckles at that. – “Can we talk in private?” – You raise your hand, palm turned up, waiting for him to put his upon it.

Upon seeing it he raises an eyebrow, the summoner there he says something like ‘I need to leave.’ however you couldn’t perceive for sure since the sound of your heart beating fast on your ribcage is loud. As soon the male summoner walks away Kayn puts his larger hand upon yours. – Why you’re taking my hand?”

You feel your face getting hotter at the feel of his skin upon yours, and even more in what you’re about to do. – “I’m leading you somewhere. It’s a private talking and we need a quiet spot.” – With those words you move your hand, your fingers going to the spaces between his fingers, entwining yours with his. You look at his face and you could swear that you see a faint blush on his cheeks but otherwise he doesn’t move his hand away, which is a good sign. Smiling even more, you get a good hold on his hand and lead the way, his almost soundless steps behind you.

You find a quiet room, and enter there, soon spotting a chair and leading the male to sit there. Seeing that he obediently sits, arranging himself to get comfortable on the object you quickly moves yourself to straddle his lap and sit there, your legs hanging at each side of his hips. He gives a once over at how close you are, his head leaning back a little to look at your face while your arms circles around his shoulder and neck, gluing yourself to him. His gaze goes down, in which yours follow and see the form of your bosom squished against – “Could you explain what you wanted to talk about?”

Better the direct approach with him. - “A bird told me that you’re interested in me, so then I decided to take proof. From what I’ve been seeing it seems to be true but still need more to have the final clarification.” – And with that you put your lips upon his, kissing the man chastely.

Soon his arms closes around you tight, one hand going to the back of your head and bringing you closer as his head dips to the side as the other hand places itself on your ass and give a squeeze. You gasp at the sudden touch, your lips opening and then you feel his tongue entering inside. Your eyes instantly close at the feeling of his tongue playing with yours and his surprisingly soft lips massaging yours. It felt _right_ , like it was supposed to be even more right that the time it happened with his alternative counterpart. He tasted citric, like he’d been eating fruit and smelled deliciously, the sweet fragrance of delicate flowers coming out from his skin and hair. Oh, his _hair_ , his strands seems like water of how soft it feels when your fingers entwine on his hair. Your other hand his place on his cheek, feeling the soft skin. You want to taste it.

After a couple of minutes you break the kiss, taking some gulps of air to after places your lips on the area under his jaw, sucking lightly on the skin. The man groans at the feel. You give small kisses, running them on his jaw line until you reach his lips again, going the second round of make-out session. His hands run over your ass, thighs, hips, waist and back, squeezing the plump areas with gusto.

Minutes later you break the kiss and put your forehead upon his, looking directly to his golden hues. – “I like you Kayn. I like you a lot, to the point I want to kiss you, hug you, touch you to my heart’s content.” – You couldn’t say exactly the words I love you since the young man don’t understand the concept itself truthfully but you believe that with time he’ll understand and you could say the mighty words. – “I cannot lie anymore and I needed to let you know it.”

The smile on his lips is huge, his eyes are widened, and finally the man looked like someone of his age, a far cry from his normal personality and still pretty much like him. – “I’m so glad that this bird talked the truth for you. I didn’t know correctly in what your heart was seeking but I’m so happy it’s me. I’m so glad and thankful it’s me. I like you a lot, Y/N. More thank you think.”

You laughed happily at how sweet his words are, your arms circling around his shoulders and bringing him to give a tighter hug, sighing comfortably when he reciprocate with his own. – “And I’m so happy that you feel that way and I’m the subject of your affections, because you’re the subject of mine.”

He nuzzle his face on your neck, feeling the smile against your skin. – “It was always you before and will be for the time to come.” – Your heart gushes at hearing that, tears of happiness pricking your eyes. You quickly clear them to after look at him. – “You’re mine and I’m yours.” – And like that he initiates the kiss, deep and voracious, like he is. Kissing like no tomorrow and pouring to the light the feelings that both had been hiding for so long, on that secluded room made of stone walls and wooden furniture you found your little heaven.

Everything is right, everything is perfect.

………

After couple hours of chatting and making out with his lover Zed returns to the castle, walking in a slow pace through the bustling of people coming and going from adjacent rooms, so he stops to observes the organized chaos.

His eyes caught a glimpse of black and blue passing quickly, the familiar sensation of shadow power so similar and yet different of his own. There is Kayn, on walking quickly in what seems to be to the champion selection chambers and to a new match, looking happily and lively than before. His head turns behind and then the master sees you on tow, Kayn’s hand holding yours and leading you to said room, you letting him do it. Both his pupil and you are sporting huge smiles.

So like he thought, they’re meant to be, despite the hardships and the flukes that happened before. Pretty much like it is him with Shen. It brought a small smile to his face, his eyes following their figures until they disappear through the archway of the doors.

Suddenly the man feels someone poking his hand, eyes averting themselves and looks at what seems to be a female summoner on his side. When their gazes lock he sees that her eyes widen a little bit, soon her gaze averting as he she visibly blushes.

Oh, he feels that the corners of his lips are turned upwards and he is without the helmet, He’s smiling and from how she reacted it looked to be charming. Shen told him many times that he has a charming smile…

Quickly he put a neutral expression, turning his body around so he can give his full attention to her. – “Greeting, summoner.”

\- “Greetings, Master Zed.”

\- “Do you need something from me?”

She visibly takes a deep breath and then looks at his face, fists clenching at her side. – “I want to request to you to be my main champion, that is why I approached you.”

Shy and yet very direct, Zed thought. Pretty much like the type of person he likes. Maybe not everything is lost with him, he can have truthful connections with people besides Shen and Kayn.

Maybe he can do it right this time. – “I see.” – He circles around her in an intimidating manner, looking for the flinching reaction everybody has when he does that. Fortunately for her she did not flinched. A brave person, on Zed standards. – “But I do have some conditions for it to happen.”

If it was possible her eyes widened and she assumed a posture of engagement of his words. – “I’m listening.”

\- “Summon me and win in the next match with three deaths or less and you might earn the right to begin the process of it.”

The summoner hums in understanding. – “Okay then.” – Surprisingly for him she quickly takes his hand and pulls him to the champion selection chambers. – “So we might start to fulfill it right away. Right, Master Zed?”

Catching himself on the pulls of her, he gives a once over on the creature that apparently has almost zero percentage of fear from him. He chuckles, getting interested in what might happen in the days. – “Of course, my summoner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then it concludes this arc. The next Zed’s requests will be done with a different summoner.
> 
> Rate and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Sent me your requests.


End file.
